Alana and Oscar
by Olivia1995
Summary: Brother and sister arrive at the dumping ground causing chaos. But will they get to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Alana and Oscar**

**A/N:** I have decided to write a brand new story about two kids that arrive at the dumping ground called Alana and Oscar. The current line up at Elm Tree is: Harry, Gus, Tee, Tyler, Carmen, Johnny, Jody, Elektra, Frank and Rick. Lily will visit and obviously my two made up characters will be involved. I haven't yet decided when in series 3 it takes place yet but I will eventually. This is a submit your own character story. I am looking for two new characters. If you want to Submit your own character, fill in the following and either PM me or post it as a review.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Who they are friends with:**

**Family:**

**Why are they in care:**

**Any other information:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alana And Oscar**

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all your characters. I finally settled on two kids and they are Jamie Bowen, created by PurpleRabbit11 and Cassie Andrews, created by scared of the moonlight. do not be disheartened if I haven't used yours, it's just I had so many and I had to pick some. Sorry. **_

One

The two kids looked up at the looming building. From where they were sat in the car it looked quite daunting but it seemed nice enough with its cream painted walls and red tiled roof. They clambered out of the car and picked up their suitcases. All the possessions they had left.

The first child was a boy, he was 15 years of age and had floppy browny blonde hair that covered part of his left eye. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt which said 'Don't mess with me' on it. He had vivid green eyes and had a blue hoodie tied round his waist.

The other child was a girl, she was 12 years old and had long browny blonde hair with a fringe that she had clipped out the way. She was wearing a short white skirt and a t-shirt which was ripped in several places. She had the same green eyes as her brother and had a purple hoodie tied round her waist.

The pair of them, accompanied by their social worker James, walked up to the door. It was opened by a balding man who had an Irish accent. "hello, welcome to Elm Tree house," he said kindly. The girl raised an eyebrow and as she was ushered into the office she saw the stares of the other residents.

"I'm Mike, this is Gina and Tracy. You must be Oscar," Mike said turning away from the girls hard stare once in the office to look at the boy before turning back to her, "and Alana Winters." The boy, Oscar, nodded. It was the second care home he had ever been in and it was bigger and slightly more scary than the only other one he had lived in, Stella House. Alana glanced around the office and spotted several pictures which were painted by what seemed to be a young boy from the handwriting. This was her thirteenth care home and it was much like the rest, just this time she knew if she got kicked out she had nowhere left to go except boarding school. Alana made an effort to smile at Mike.

"yes. That's right. I'm 12 and my brother is 15," she stated calmly. All three care workers seemed nice but as she knew appearances could be deceiving.

"Yes we knew that. I'm afraid you are going to have to share rooms. We have no other space I'm afraid. Alana you will be sharing with Tee. She's a quiet, peaceful girl so please can you try to keep your temper with her," Mike said referring to several of the reasons why she'd been kicked out of the other care homes. "Oscar you will be sharing with Rick. I think the two of you will get on well as from what we've read of your file you two like the same things. Tracy will show you to your rooms," Mike continued. Alana stood up first and Oscar followed suit before picking up their cases and following Tracy out.

"oh and Alana," Mike added before she left. She gazed at him coldly. "you might need sunglasses in your room."


	3. Chapter 3

Two

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy**_

Alana and Oscar both followed Tracy into a bright red and green patterned wall. There were dragonflies and a kite attached to the wall as well. Sitting on one of the two beds in the room was a short girl with blonde hair and a smiling face. "hi, you must be Alana and Oscar. I'm Tee. It's nice to meet you," Tee said standing up and walking over to them both.

"I see what Mike meant about the room," Alana said smiling at this other girl. Tee laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a bit bright if you are not used to it," she said handing Alana a pair of sunglasses from the cupboard next to her. "You can use these until you get used to it." Alana thanked her and put the glasses on. The room suddenly appeared dimmer and didn't look like it was on fire as much. Alana hated sharing a room but this girl seemed alright. Alana had shared in seven of her previous care homes and each one had ended in disaster. Alana hoped this one wouldn't or she would be sent away to boarding school. She sat down on the bottom of the other bed, sighed, and started unpacking her purple suitcase.

Meanwhile after leaving Alana with Tee, Oscar had followed Tracy to a door which was closed. Through the door you could hear music playing quite loudly. Tracy rapped on the door hard and the music stopped. The door opened a tallish boy with similar hair to Oscar's appeared in the doorway. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with two necklaces round his neck. "alright Tracy," the boy said.

"Rick, this is Oscar. He's going to be sharing your room remember," Tracy told him. Rick nodded and pushed the door open fully for Oscar to walk in. Oscar looked around it. It was a large room which was red and blue walls like the necklaces the boy was wearing. At Stella House Oscar had had to share with three other boys so he would have slightly more space and privacy in this room.

"I like it," Oscar said. He turned to the boy. "hi Rick, it's nice to meet you. As Tracy said I'm Oscar." Oscar shook Rick's hand.

"it's nice to meet you Oscar," Rick replied. Oscar sat on the neatly made bed assuming the messy one was Rick's. Oscar started to unpack. "there's plenty of space in the wardrobe and shelves so just put your stuff where you want. I have one rule only about you staying in here. You don't touch these letters." Oscar nodded.

"that's fine as long as you don't touch mine," Oscar said pulling out a bunch of letters in white envelopes. Rick nodded.

"That's fine," he said before turning the music back on. Oscar now realised it was Coldplay.

"You like Coldplay?" he asked. Rick nodded. "same. They are like the best band." Soon the boys were talking about the sort of music they like and realised they liked exactly the same type.

Over in Tee and Alana's room, Alana was putting her stuff neatly away. She might be moody and violent but she could also be polite, caring and organised. Tee was sat sewing on her bed. "What do you like doing Alana?" Tee asked.

"Dance, drama and singing. I'm don't have the patience for sewing but I can be a bit of an artist," Alana replied hating how bitter her voice sounded. Tee hadn't done anything to her so why was she so annoyed with her. Well the last time Alana had tried sewing she had ended up ripping her favourite top yet here was a girl who was amazing at it. Alana glanced at the cushions Tee had made. Alana was having an internal struggle not to rip up the girls sewing.

Tee smiled at her. "I could teach you," she offered. Alana nodded and sat next to her, ready to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

Three 

**A/N: Jamie shares a room with Tyler for your information.**

Alana was sat with her brother in the living room. She'd only just come down and had so far met no-one else except Tee and her brother's new friend Rick. Alana had met Rick before when they had lived in Burnywood together. During her stay there she had terrorised Kitty and some of the other girls and got into so many fights, she and Rick had both lost count. Rick disliked Alana after she had teased Kitty but she had never hurt him and had apologised to Tyler before she left so he was prepared to give her the benefit of the doubt. Just then a Hispanic girl came in closely followed by a tall girl with blonde hair, a small boy with a giraffe, a boy with ginger hair and a scar, a boy with jet black hair and a notebook, another girl with blue hair extensions in, a short girl with very long hair, a boy with cerebral palsy and finally a boy that looked suspiciously like Tee who was arguing with another boy.

"Hi, I'm Carmen," the Hispanic girl said. "This is Lily, Harry, Jamie, Gus, Elektra, Jody, Frank, Johnny and Tyler." She said indicating each person as she spoke.

"I need to know your names," Gus said holding his book open with a pen ready.

"I'm Oscar James Winters," Oscar said smiling at the boy.

Alana just glared at him. "Why? I don't know who you are. You are freaky." Alana said. Everyone took a sharp intake of breath.

"Because I have to know. If I don't it will ruin my routine and then I can't do anything else," Gus said starting to get a little worked up.

"He has Asperger's syndrome. Please just tell him," Lily pleaded. Alana looked at her.

"You don't even live here. Why should I listen to you?" Alana demanded before storming out.

Oscar took a deep breath. "Sorry Lily. I apologise for my sisters behaviour. Her full name is Alana Sophiena Winters. She doesn't usually react like that."

Rick and Tyler both snorted. "Actually she does," Rick said angrily. "She's mean and stroppy at least that's all I remember of her from when I was with her in Burnywood." Tyler was nodding his head. Carmen and the others all backed off from Oscar, leaving him on his own with just Tyler, Rick and Tee by him. "Give the guy a break. His sister is demented not him."

Oscar glared at him. "She's not demented and it's not her fault."

"Why is she like it then?"Gus asked ready to take notes. Oscar sat back down on the sofa and got ready to explain.

_You have to realise we've been in care for five years now. Alana was seven and I was ten when we got sent in to care. We never had a good upbringing. Dad was part of the Army so we were brought up in a really strict, severe manner. We weren't allowed to play, if we did something wrong we got shouted at, dad used to beat us if we were really bad like the army did to him. Dad was alright when I was younger until I turned about six. Then he started acting more severe from then. Alana was three at the time so all she remembers is dad beating us up and mum letting it happen. When she was almost six dad died in Afghanistan. Mum got depressed and violent, mainly against Alana, who was missing dad and got more angry more often. Mum eventually gave up completely and called social services and told them she didn't want us and we got taken away. Alana being under ten got sent to Rainbow care while I went to Stella House, which was for ten and older. While there she go bullied and in the end she couldn't stand it, she snapped and seriously hurt a girl. She then got moved through another nine care homes, where she bullied the kids and ended up hurting them or the careworkers just didn't want her. Her eleventh one was Burnywood. Where I assume she must of met Rick and Tyler from the way Rick and Alana are ignoring each other. When she was there she got worse apparently and ended up beating up a small boy her age from Burnywood in a forest and left him there unconscious. She ended up being moved to Stella House and then we both got moved here but that was my fault._

When Oscar had started explaining about Alana at Burnywood and the boy she beat up, Tyler started fidgeting and feeling awkward. He was that child that Alana had beaten up. Carmen noticed this.

"Oh my God Tyler. You're that kid. She can't stay here not with Tyler around. Do you not think she would finish what she started," Carmen exclaimed. Everyone glanced at Tyler, then at Carmen, then Oscar and then glanced up at the ceiling towards where they knew Alana was sitting. They raised their eyebrows up at Oscar.

"I don't think she will," Oscar said. Tee sat down heavily next to him.

"she's sharing a room with me," Tee said worriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Four

There was a knock on Alana and Tee's bedroom door. Tee opened the door and looked at who it was. She pointed towards the dark shape on the other bed before walking out of the room. Tyler walked in towards her. "they all know what I did to you," Alana sobbed. Tyler sat down next to her.

"I forgave you, you know. Ages ago. It wasn't your fault. I took you into the woods to trick you and you reacted how I thought you would. Badly. So it wasn't just your fault. Plus the others will forgive you if they see we are getting on," Tyler told her slowly. Alana poked her head out from under her duvet.

"really?" she asked doubtingly. Tyler nodded about as convincingly as he could. Alana clambered out of the bed.

"Shall we go down then?" Alana asked. Tyler nodded. Alana walked hand in hand out of her room with Tyler and into the living room where everyone was still stood. Carmen glared at her.

"Sorry. About earlier. Can we try again?" Alana asked quietly. Carmen's face softened and she nodded. Elektra continued to glare at her. "Gus isn't it?" Alana asked aiming the question at the correct boy. He nodded. "My name is Alana Sophiena Winters. I am twelve years old and I already know Rick and Tyler from Burnywood." Gus nodded, appeased by what she said. Carmen came over to her.

"It's nice to meet you Alana, I think," Carmen said smiling at Alana. Elektra grumbled.

Alana looked at her. "Elektra, is something wrong?" she asked hoping she'd got the name right.

Elektra stood up and walked over to her. "Yes there is. Mess with me and you will regret it," Elektra threatened before pushing Alana out her way. Alana stumbled into the cabinet behind her and hurt her ribs.

"Come back here," Alana shouted running after the girl. She caught Elektra on the stairs and grabbed her ankle. Elektra tripped and slid down all the stairs hitting her jaw on each of the steps. Alana's eyes widened in terror at what she'd done.

"Alana!" Oscar and Mike shouted together after seeing what had happened.

Alana turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her," Alana stuttered. Mike looked at her in disgust before walking up to Elektra to check if she was ok. Elektra spat a mouthful of blood out.

"I'm alright. You are dead meat," Elektra said through gritted teeth glaring at the young girl. Alana glanced round. Everyone was staring at her in shock. Scared of what she'd done. Alana turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her room. Tyler watched her go. He felt sorry for her. Rick elbowed him.

"You like her don't you," he stated. Tyler looked up at the older boy and glared.


	6. Chapter 6

Five

Tee was stood in the doorway of her room. Alana was sobbing on her bed, again. "I've almost killed Elektra. I'm going to end up at boarding school now and I've only just got here." Tee looked over at the girl. From what Oscar had said Alana had had a pretty rough time of it and Tee decided that she needed her support. Tee walked over to Alana.

"Hey, it's alright. Mike won't get rid of you. Not yet. He'll give you a second chance. He's given Elektra several chances and she's done worse things than what you have," Tee told her gently, wrapping an arm around her. Alana looked up at the blonde girl through her tears.

"He won't. I was told I have one more chance to prove I can behave or I will be in boarding school. And I've just thrown that chance away by hurting Elektra," Alana told Tee. Tee didn't know how to respond but was saved from having to by Mike opening the door and calling the pair of them downstairs. They stood up and went downstairs. Standing in the middle of the living room was a person Alana didn't recognise, and it wasn't because she hadn't been paying attention. She had long brown hair and blue eyes and looked about the same age as Alana.

"Everyone this is Cassie Andrews. She is twelve years old and I expect you to look after her. That means everyone," Mike added glancing at Alana and Elektra.

"but Mike," Gus started. "Where is Cassie going to sleep? Oscar and Alana have taken the last free beds this morning so there isn't anywhere for her to stay." He questioned. Everyone looked at Alana and raised their eyebrows.

"Are you kicking Alana out?" Oscar and Jody both said at the same time, Oscar in despair and Jody in happiness.

Mike looked round at them all. "no, I'm not kicking Alana out. She didn't mean what happened and she feels bad about it so she's staying. And in answer to your question Gus, she has two options. Share with Elektra or share with Tee and Alana as it is one of the biggest rooms and can fit three beds in." Mike walked out while everyone just stared at the new girl. Oscar smiled at her.

"Don't worry about them. They seem nice. I'm Oscar, I arrived this morning with my sister, Alana, over there. She's twelve like you," Oscar said walking over to her and standing next to her. All eyes turned to Alana at this. Alana counted to ten before smiling.

"Hi Cassie," she said enthusiastically, making an effort to seem friendly. Cassie smiled at her.

"Not good around new people?" Cassie asked. Alana shrugged.

"Not good around people in general but nice to meet you I suppose," Alana said before smiling at the girl and walking out.

Jamie peered out from behind Tyler. "She's making an effort at least." He stated quietly, nervous around Cassie and Oscar. Cassie smiled as Elektra shoved him out the way before storming upstairs, hand held over her chin still. She didn't even say hello to her possible new roommate.

"That's Elektra," Carmen said siding up to her. "And I'm Carmen. That's Jody, Tyler, Jamie, Lily, Gus, Harry, Tee, Frank and Rick." Cassie raised an eyebrow before glancing at the ceiling.

"In that case I'll go with Tee and Alana, no matter what Alana has done to annoy you all," Cassie said working out that the others didn't like Alana much.


	7. Chapter 7

Six

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy, this is more stuff about Alana.**

Oscar was sat outside in the garden, wondering about his sister. He loved her, lots, but he was concerned about her and all the trouble she could cause.

"Do you want some company?" a voice asked from the stairs behind him. Oscar spun round. Stood on the stairs leading to the garden was Rick, Tyler and Jamie. It was Tyler that had spoke. Oscar nodded and the boys sat on the grass next to him.

"You alright? You looked completely out of it then," Rick said. Oscar shrugged.

"I suppose I was. I was thinking about Alana. Maybe being here, with me, isn't a good thing for her. Maybe she would be better off in a boarding school. I mean I love her, but I don't want to see her get beaten up. But then I don't want to see you lot get beaten up by Alana. I'm just in a bit of a situation, that's all, trying to do good for Alana," Oscar explained after a pause.

"I knew you didn't want me here," a girl's voice said behind him. Oscar spun round to his sister looking upset more than angry. She stood there and waited.

"I didn't mean it like that Alana, of course I want you here with me, it's just I don't know if me being here will help or hinder you," Oscar told her truthfully.

"Hopefully it will help. Anyway I came to tell you, I want to do it again," Alana replied before turning on her heel. Oscar understood the message within and stood up in alarm, hoping she would resist.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "You going to explain what that was about?" he said grumpily. Jamie was a cheerful boy who did occasionally get grumpy and moody, if things were not explained properly. He was also Scottish. Jamie was quite tall with spiky ginger hair and green, almond shaped eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black polo with a grey hoodie. Oscar noticed the scar above his was also quite a shy boy around new people and nobody really knew much about him.

Oscar looked at the three faces, "I would but you'd just judge her, and decide even more that she shouldn't be here." The three faces remained impassive and Oscar though how to explain.

"Ok, look you have to understand it was an accident. About a year after going into care, when Alana was getting bullied, she threatened one of the girls. That is if she came near Alana again, she'd kill her. Alana never meant it and would not kill someone, but that night she accidently caused a fire by leaving her phone on charge on a wooden surface. Her phone got hot and set the wood on fire. Soon the whole care home was up in blazes. The girl Alana had threatened was trapped inside, along with Alana who had tried to save her. The girl, I think she was called Lily, got burnt by the fire. It then went to court as arson and actual bodily harm, because Lily wasn't really burnt. Alana was the person standing trial and all the others in the care home, testified against her. They told about the threat, they said she'd left her phone on charge on a wooden cabinet, they explained everything. Alana was eight at the time but the court found her guilty of ABH but not arson. They said that was an accident, but she was found guilty of ABH because Lily said that Alana had held her in her room and didn't let her try to escape. They found bruises on her arms which supported this but they were from where Alana had been stopping her from running into the fire. Alana went to a young offender's institute for 2 months. When she says she's been in 13 care homes, she's not including prison," Oscar told the three kids. Rick and Tyler looked alarmed.

"She's a criminal?" Rick asked. Tyler hit him.

"No Rick. She's a vulnerable girl that was being bullied and accidently caused someone to get injured," Tyler said angrily that his best friend could think that when his parents were criminals. "But she says she wants to do it again. What does that mean?"

"It means she's struggling to control her temper, so we need to go help her," Oscar said as he walked back inside. Tyler stood up and followed, while Rick and Jamie debated going. In the end they decided to go with the other two.

In the living room, Alana was sat on the sofa staring at the wall, taking deep breaths to control her temper. It was clear who the source of the problem was. Elektra was standing with Alana's file in her hands which she had got when Mike had left the office door open when he had to go stop Carmen and Lily arguing. Elektra was stood reading out the list of offences Alana had done in previous care homes.

"She left Tyler Lewis unconscious in a forest after beating him up and ... oh... oh my god," Elektra said suddenly. Everyone looked at Elektra, curious. Oscar walked over to her and took the file of her. He shook his head.

"You ever tell anyone what that says without Alana or my permission, I won't even care what my sister does to you because you will deserve it," Oscar threatened, being overprotective of his sister. He went and sat on the arm of the sofa. Alana had blood shot eyes where she was trying not to cry from what Elektra had been saying as well as not injuring her.

She looked into her brother's eyes. "Let her," she whispered. "They will all find out soon enough won't they. I reckon Tyler, Rick and Jamie already know because after I told you, you took forever to come so I reckon you were explaining what it meant to them. So let her," Alana finished quietly. Elektra just stood still while this was going on. The whole room was quiet, waiting to see what would happen. Oscar looked at Elektra. He nodded for her to continue.

"She's been in a young offender's institute, for ABH. She was accused of arson and ABH but the fire was an accident but the girl claiming ABH had bruises all up her arm which Alana admitted to having done. She's dangerous," Elektra said slowly, not letting her eyes leave the small girl.

Oscar glared at Elektra, "she isn't dangerous. She didn't even cause ABH. She was protecting the girl by holding her so she wouldn't run into the fire which she was going to do, so she could get Alana into more trouble. She told me this after the trial. After I'd watched my sister go down for something she hadn't meant to do. Alana's vulnerable Elektra. She doesn't need you spreading stuff about her." Oscar tugged at his sister's arm. Alana stood up and followed him out.

"You're mean Elektra. She's obviously had it hard, she didn't mean to injure you and yet you still insist on hurting her. I'm so glad I'm sharing with you," Cassie told her following Alana and Oscar out. Tee, Carmen, Jody and Harry went with her. Elektra was in the living room with Johnny, Gus and Frank who were all looking at her in disgust, bar Gus who was writing down what he had heard.

**A/N: Oh, maybe Alana is not so nice after all**


	8. Chapter 8

Seven

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Please if you have any ideas for this story please leave suggestions as they are really helpful.**

Cassie, Tee, Carmen, Jody, Harry, Rick, Tyler and Oscar were standing in the kitchen with Alana.

"Listen Alana, it doesn't matter what Elektra says about you. She's always spreading rumours about us. Nobody listens anymore," Carmen said.

Jody, who was eating a biscuit, "Yeah, Elektra's just mean. She locked me in a toy cupboard when I first got here, so you are already doing better than me."

"we get it, you know. We understand it's hard to not have parents. Look at Harry, he doesn't have any yet he's fine," Tee added.

"Exactly and me and Rick know you can be nice when you want to be. Take that valentine's ball thing at Burnywood. You took me, willing, and you were nice all night," Tyler commented. Rick nodded in agreement while Oscar looked at his sister in a new light. He'd never seen her in a dress or going to a valentine's ball with anyone. It just wasn't Alana's style.

"Jeff likes you Alana. He likes you a lot," Harry told her. Alana smiled.

"Alright I get the picture. Elektra's mean and you lot want to get to know me. I get that. But how can I when she's here and she'll constantly tease me and then I'll lose my temper and I'll get kicked out," Alana said worriedly. She ruffled Harry's hair. "But I've got a plan to get my own back, which I doubt will get me thrown out." Oscar raised his eyebrows at his sister.

Alana smiled walked out the kitchen and up to her room. The others all just watched her go. "Anyone want to play football?" Tee asked. Everyone nodded and followed her out.

Oscar ran up to Jamie. "Are you alright?" he asked. Jamie hadn't said anything in a while and Oscar was worried that Alana had upset him somehow.

"I'm fine," Jamie replied raising his eyebrows suspiciously. The scar on his eyebrow creased slightly. Oscar smiled.

"I was just wondering. You haven't said much," Oscar told him. Jamie shrugged. "How did you get that scar?"

"Long story. Fell off a sofa when I was younger and hit my head on a coffee table," Jamie replied. He noticed a mark on Oscar's neck. "How did you get yours?"

Oscar's hand instinctively went to his neck. "dad, had a knife in his hand one day and I did something wrong and mum sent me to tell him, so I did. He spun round and accidently sliced me on my neck. It's alright though, it's a constant reminder of the fact that me and Alana are better off in care. Away from the violence of mum, and from her depression over dad."

Jamie looked at the new boy curiously. "And I thought my life had been bad. Yours is worse." Oscar encouraged him to go on. He noticed the others had started without them but he also noticed that Rick was miming at him to keep talking to Jamie. He made a mental note to ask why. "Mum died when I was three. Much like your mum was, my father got abusive towards me and my sister. Dad got jailed for assault, a little like your sister. Me and Ailsa, that's my sister, got sent into care. I was five, she was eleven. Since then I've been in several care homes in Scotland, where I'm from, and England. I just keep getting shoved round the country. My sister lives in Glasgow now though and I miss her. I want to see her but I can't." Jamie told him.

Oscar sat down on the grassy bank. "I don't know what I'd do if Alana was hundreds of miles away. The furthest apart we've been is one in London and the other in Kent. Not far at all. Your story, sounds so much like ours. It must be so common having abusive parents." Oscar glanced across the garden, his eyes focusing on each person. Tee, Harry, Jody, Carmen, Rick, Tyler and Cassie. So many stories but how many of them include abusive parents. Oscar doubted he would ever know.

Meanwhile Alana was searching through her suitcase and had finally found what she was looking for. Pink clip in hair extensions. Her plan was to sneak into Elektra's room that night and replace the blue extensions with the pink ones. Elektra would think that they had been dyed a different colour and Alana would return the blue ones and get her pink ones back. Elektra wouldn't know what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Eight

**A/N: Keep leaving suggestions and enjoy. By the way PurpleRabbit11 are you psychic because your suggestion was what I was going to base my next three chapters on without the suggestion. Hope you enjoy**

Alana was laying on the living room floor with Harry and Jeff, creating a jungle for Jeff to hide in. Oscar watched his sister happily. She was settling in with everyone. Elektra was hiding in her room after the afternoon's events. Cassie was sat on the sofa talking to Jamie. Tyler and Rick came up behind Oscar.

"What did you find out from Jamie?" they asked. Oscar looked confused. "Earlier when you were talking to him. He's been here two weeks and none of us know anything about him, he doesn't talk to us much. He's sort of shy but he can be really nice and enjoys having fun with all of us."

"Oh, just his story. His mum died, dad's in prison and sister lives in Glasgow," Oscar said flippantly.

Meanwhile Cassie was getting to know Tee and Jamie. "urm... well my mum and brother died in a house fire. I'm the... the... only one left," Cassie cried. Tee wrapped her arm around Cassie. Jamie just sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. His phone rang and he glanced at Cassie and Tee to see if they were watching, they weren't so he stood up and headed out the living room.

"Hello," Jamie said quietly.

"hey bro. It's Alisa, just want to know when you are planning on coming up to Glasgow to see me?" Alisa asked. Jamie shrugged.

He realised that she couldn't see him shrugging so he said. "I don't know. I don't know when I can get away. I'm sorry. I'll text you when I'm on my way." Jamie hung up and headed back into the living room and sat down with Alana and Harry on the floor. Jody had taken his seat and Carmen had joined Tee and Cassie as well. He looked up at Oscar. "Your sister is getting on well with Harry at least." Oscar nodded as Elektra appeared in the doorway.

"Gina told me to let you all know that it's dinner," as she finished her sentence, everyone jumped up and ran down the stairs, leaving Elektra alone in the living room with the new kids who all didn't realise what was happening. Alana glanced at Cassie and Oscar and shrugged.

"Is it always like this at dinner?" Cassie asked. Elektra nodded.

"yeah it is. If you don't get there quick the boys eat all the food," Elektra explained before glancing at Alana, Oscar and Cassie. They all exchanged a glance and ran downstairs. Oscar got there first, with Cassie close on his heels. Alana came last with Elektra.

"Elektra," Alana said grabbing her arm before they went into the kitchen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident." Elektra glared at her but nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry for reading your file out," Elektra replied truthfully. The girls walked into the kitchen, Alana taking her place between Tee and Tyler, Elektra next to Carmen and Mike.

Oscar looked at his sister from his seat opposite him. He was pleased that she had apologised. "That was the right thing to do. And you are lucky, me and Tee managed to save you some dinner." Alana laughed openly, a bell sound emerging from the lonely girl. Rick and Tyler raised their eyebrows at the sound. Neither of them had ever heard Alana laugh and it was such a sweet sound coming from what they knew as a rough girl they were shocked. Alana saw their faces and giggled quietly to herself before eating Gina's famous curry.


	10. Chapter 10

Nine

Everyone was fast asleep in the house, except Alana. She could hear the steady breathing of Cassie and Tee in the room with her. She'd had an enjoyable evening getting to know her roommates. Cassie was a shy girl but was very kind and understanding. Tee wasn't shy and seemed to get on well with everyone, not having established a best friend in Elm tree. Alana had learnt that Carmen's best friend was Lily; Frank and Rick were exceptionally close now that Frank's friend Liam had left; Rick was like a brother to Tyler; Jody kept herself to herself but got on well with Carmen and Harry; Gus was on his own; Johnny classed Jamie as his best friend but Jamie was also good friends with Tee, Rick and Tyler; Elektra had developed a strange friendship with Carmen and Jody; and Harry was friends with everyone. She'd also noticed that Cassie seemed to be getting on well with Tee, Carmen and Jody.

Hoping that everyone was asleep Alana got out of bed, put on her blue fluffy dressing gown (after checking it was hers and not Tee's) and opened her bedroom door. Glancing around she couldn't see anyone or hear any noises. She had her pink hair extensions in her pocket. She crept down the corridor towards Elektra's room. Outside Elektra's room, Alana could hear no noise so she pushed the door open slowly and cautiously. It didn't creak and Alana could see Elektra's sleeping form. When Alana had said she was sorry she had meant it but she wasn't going to take Elektra reading her file out lying down. No, a small trick played on Elektra to get her own back would be perfect and wouldn't get her kicked out. Alana realised it was going to be harder than she first thought as Elektra still had her hair extensions in. Alana crept over to the bed, she could see the clips of the extensions. Quietly she started taking them out, being careful not to make a sound or pull her hair. Eventually Alana had successfully taken out the blue extensions and replaced them with pink extensions on one side of her hair. Alana decided that was enough. She left Elektra's room and was on her way back to hers when one of the doors down the corridor opened. Alana jumped into the nearest room to see who it was. Peering out from the crack in what she could now see was Harry's room she saw Jamie come out of his shared room with Tyler. He walked past Alana's hiding place and down the stairs. Jamie was fully clothed and carrying a rucksack. Once he was out of sight, Alana ran to Rick and Oscar's room. She woke her brother up roughly by pulling him out his bed. He landed heavily on the floor waking Rick up. Oscar looked up at her bleary eyed.

"What do you want Alana?" he asked as Rick started stirring.

"Is everything alright Oscar?" Rick asked.

"I think so, it's just my sister," Oscar replied.

"I think Jamie is running away. He was fully clothed and had a bag," Alana told him urgently. Oscar jumped up off the floor as Rick jumped out of bed.

"in that case lead the way Alana," Rick said pulling a jumper on over his bare chest and pyjama shorts.

The three of them crept down the stairs, Oscar still pulling his hoodie on as he walked. They could hear Jamie's footsteps coming from the kitchen but getting closer towards them on the stairs. They stayed where they were, near the top of the stairs with a clear view of the corridor. Jamie came up and opened the front door and went out. Oscar led them down the rest of the stairs and out the front door after him. Once they were outside they glanced around, they couldn't see which direction he had gone out of the gates. They stood there for a while until Alana spotted a dark shadow creeping down the street away from a house that had a burglar alarm going off. "there," she whispered pointing. They headed after him. Alana suddenly realised how cold it was in her nightdress and dressing gown with bare feet as the wind blew around them masking the sound of their footsteps. They rounded the corner and saw Jamie running away from them.

"Come back here," Rick called after him as they started to run. As the boys got further down the street away from Alana, Alana felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She went to hit them but realised she was being held by a policeman. She saw Oscar glance round to see where she had got to. He stopped when he saw Alana with the police.

She shook her head. "Go after him," she shouted at him before turning to the policeman.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry about the cliffhanger but it could have gone on for a while. What is going to happen to Alana? And are the boys going to catch up with Jamie before Mike realises they are all missing? Leave your thoughts in your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ten

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. PurpleRabbit11 you will have to wait a while to find out about Oscar but don't worry you will.**

Alana was laying curled up in the police holding cell when she heard the boys arrive. "let me go, I want to see my sister," Oscar shouted. Alana jumped up and ran over to the door.

"Oscar, I'm in here," she shouted back through the door before it was opened and she could see the three boys looking even more tired and rough than she felt. The boys were led into the room.

"you can join your mangy little sister. She should be locked up," the policeman said angrily. "She's a hazard to society." Alana glared at him as he closed the door. Oscar looked at her questioningly.

"Look I wanted to help. I wasn't going to go without a fight or let them accuse me of something I haven't done. So I kicked and lashed out. I even bit them and I sort of kneed the one that doesn't like me... well somewhere I shouldn't have," Alana said sullenly. The three boys burst out laughing.

"Now that I would like to have seen," Jamie said. Alana rounded on him.

"Why Jamie? Why steal and why run away?" Alana asked him angrily.

"I wanted to see my sister. She lives in Glasgow but I haven't seen her in ages. But I needed money. I'm sorry Alana. I'll tell them it was me when they ask," Jamie replied. Alana sighed.

"Don't I'll take the blame. The courts know I'm violent. It's probably better off me going into prison than you," Alana replied. The door to the cell opened, Mike was stood in the doorway.

"You four are in serious trouble!" He shouted. Alana clutched onto her brother's arm.

"We need to interview them all. Find out what happened so we can get to the bottom of it but you will need to come with us Mr Milligan," PC Jones said. Mike nodded as Alana was led out the room.

Ten minutes later Alana was sat in an interview question. "What were you doing out this evening?" PC Jones asked.

Alana sat and refused to cooperate. She shook her head.

"Did you steal from 57 elm road?" Alana nodded. She knew she hadn't but she didn't want her friends getting into trouble. "Where the boys trying to stop you?" Alana nodded again. That was all they wanted to know but they would still ask the boys.

1 hour later the four kids were dragged up to reception. "You are free to go Alana, Oscar and Rick." Alana looked shocked. "They all told the truth Alana. Jamie told them too. Jamie you are very lucky that Mrs Webb doesn't want to press charges but it will go on your criminal record." Jamie was handed back his bag and Alana her dressing gown which had been removed from her when she arrived.

Mike led them to the minibus. "I'm disappointed in you Jamie. If you had just asked we could have arranged for you to go to Scotland to see your sister. Instead you stole and landed everyone else in a whole load of trouble."

"Mike," Alana started. "Don't blame Oscar and Rick. I woke them up to help me, stop Jamie getting into trouble with you." Mike sighed.

"I'm not angry about that. I'm angry you didn't tell me when he ran off, Alana. All of you are not getting your allowance this month," Mike told them as they pulled up at Elm Tree house. Alana shrugged. In all the care homes she had been in she hadn't received her money because of her disruptive behaviour. They trailed up the stairs to their bedrooms. Alana crept into her room hoping Tee and Cassie were still asleep. She hung her dressing gown up as she closed the door. She turned towards her bed as the light turned on.

"Where have you been!" Cassie and Tee screamed at her. Alana backed into the door. She blinked and looked at the pair of them.

"Police station. Explain in morning, night girls," Alana mumbled falling into her bed and ignoring the light.


	12. Chapter 12

Eleven

When Alana woke up the next morning the first thing she saw was Tee, Cassie, Jody and Carmen all standing over her bed. "morning," she smiled, hoping they would have forgotten.

"So?" Cassie asked. Alana shrugged.

"Jamie was running away so me, Rick and Oscar went after him. We got accused of theft and got taken down the police station," Alana explained quickly as she got dressed and tied her hair up in two bunches. She followed them downstairs for breakfast. She sat down in between Cassie and Tee as Elektra walked in, pink hair extensions in. She hadn't realised and didn't understand why everyone was giggling when she walked in. Cassie mouthed at Alana, 'Good one!'

"oh great. I thought you'd got arrested and sent to prison. Then at least I wouldn't have had to put up with you," Elektra grumbled. Alana stood up and grabbed the apple juice before throwing it over the older girl.

"shut up Elektra. You don't know what happened," Alana shouted at her. Mike ran in.

"What is going on in here?" he exclaimed.

"Alana threw apple juice over me!" Elektra shouted back.

"She provoked me," Alana complained.

"I don't care what happened. You can clear up the mess and both of you are on washing up duty. You can learn to cooperate together," Mike told them. Both girls muttered something about it being unfair and sat down. Gus came in.

"I want to know what happened last night. Jamie, Oscar and Rick won't tell me so you have to," Gus informed Alana.

"I'm not telling Gus. It's private. Jamie is the only one that can tell you. It's his private life so just leave me alone Gus," Alana told him.

"but I need to write it down in my notebook," Gus said getting worked up. Alana felt guilty at that. She'd messed up his routine last time and now here she was doing it again.

"I can't. I promised the boys I wouldn't tell anyone the full story," Alana told him quietly.

"She got arrested," Elektra interjected. Gus started writing it down. "For theft!" Everyone at the table who hadn't know that before was now looking at Alana shocked. Alana looked at Frank, Johnny, Harry and Tyler. They all looked disappointed in her.

"that's enough Elektra," Mike told her. Elektra smiled at him sweetly. Alana stood up, took one look at everyone's reaction before running upstairs to her brothers room. She burst through the door. Oscar looked up and had a look at his sister.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Gus was asking and I refused to tell like I said I would. But Elektra knows I've got arrested for thieving and she told them. She told them all," Alana said. She sat on the floor next to Jamie and Rick, opposite her brother. There was a knock on the door. Tyler and Tee both stuck their heads round the door before entering and sitting on the floor in the circle with the others.

"What happened? And the truth please." Tee asked. Jamie shook his head. Tyler put his arm round him.

"We are all your mates here. We're not going to think any differently of you," Tyler told him. Jamie thought about it for a minute.

"Where's your brother Tee? If I am going to tell my friends he needs to be here as he's one of them. The only one that shouldn't be here is Harry. He's too young," Jamie explained as Tee got up to get her brother. She came back a minute later, Johnny in tow. "Ok. I was trying to see my sister so I was running away to Glasgow. I needed money so I stole some from a house. These three saw me leave and followed me. The police had been called and they caught up with us and we all got arrested. They weren't doing anything wrong. They were trying to protect me." Tee smiled at her new friends.

"that was good of you Alana. You are a nice girl," Tee said smiling at her. Alana smiled back. She was feeling good about herself after helping Jamie out. Maybe Elm tree was going to change her for the better, Although...

There was a sudden scream from the bathroom. "I think she's found them," Alana laughed as Elektra burst in holding the pink hair extensions.

"Where are mine?" she demanded. Alana shrugged.

"No idea," she giggled. Elektra stormed out. "Ah well. I'll return them later." Everyone burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Twelve

It was the first day back at school after Summer. It was also the first day of Oscar and Alana going to their new school. Cassie was also having her first day. Luckily they were all going to the same school and Alana and Cassie were going to be in the same class according to Tee who was in the same year but different class and Oscar in Rick's class. Oscar, Cassie and Alana were stood outside the assistant head of school. Elektra had been in a bad mood with Alana the last week after the hair extensions but she had teased Alana about going to school today. Alana had just ignored her and was looking forward to learning. She might not be good around other people but she loved learning.

Ms Rivers came out. "Cassie, Alana and Oscar?" she asked. They all nodded. She indicated that they should enter her office. They sat down. "Now then. I'm assistant head of year 11, 12 and 13 so I don't usually deal with year 8's girls but seeing as one of you is year 11 I will let that pass. We have very strict rules here which you must obey. Put one foot out of line you three and you will have to move schools, which we don't want to happen as we have the rest of your friends here." Alana raised an eyebrow at this. Ms Rivers had been describing the other care kids yet she seemed uneasy when talking about them as if saying they were in care would cause them to explode. "here are your timetables and maps. I'm sure you will do fine today but please come back at the end of the school day before you return.. err... home." This time it was Oscar who noticed. They walked out the office together and started heading down the corridor.

"Well luckily our form rooms are next to each other, we can find them together," Oscar said leading the way he thought was right.

"Did you notice she seemed uneasy around us?" Alana asked as they quickened their pace. Oscar nodded.

"yeah it makes you wonder how much Elektra has terrorised the school," Cassie said quietly. They were late they knew that yet they didn't seem to be getting any closer to their form rooms. Oscar stopped suddenly.

"We're back here again," he said indicating Ms Rivers office. Alana rolled her eyes, took a quick look at her map and darted down one of the corridors.

"Come on then. My turn to get us there," Alana said cheerily. She led them down a few corridors until they came to face their form rooms. "Good luck," Alana told her brother before opening the door to her form room. Cassie crept in behind her. All eyes in the room turned on them. Alana suddenly felt very self-conscious that she wasn't good around new people or people in general, yet here she was stood in front of 30 new people.

"Come in. You must be Cassie and Alana-Sophiena," the teacher said using Alana's hyphenated name. They nodded gently.

"yes, that is us but can I just be called Alana?" Alana asked quietly. The teacher nodded.

"Of course, there are seats at the back for you two," he said kindly. Cassie hurried over to the seat next to a blonde girl who was doodling in a book while Alana trailed behind her towards a seat next to a curly haired boy. He looked up and Alana smiled. She realised it was Tyler. He was in the same year as them. Alana sat down next to him.

"never expected you to be shy," he muttered under his breath. Alana shrugged.

"Now for our new girls benefit and anyone who doesn't recognise me, my name is Mr Jones. I am an ICT teacher and I will be your form tutor this year. Now I want you to pair up with someone you don't usually talk to in the class and get to know them better," Mr Jones said. "Tyler, Ella you can stay with your partners as they are new and you won't know who they are." Tyler glanced at Alana who glanced at Cassie who was trying not to laugh at Mr Jones' assumption that Tyler and Alana didn't know each other. He didn't realise they were all from the same care home.

Alana turned to Tyler. "So then, What's your name?" she asked trying to make it seem like they had never met before. Mr Jones smiled at Alana and Cassie as he helped the others get into pairs. They seemed to be settling in alright.


	14. Chapter 14

Thirteen

Alana, Cassie and Tyler were stood by the school gates waiting for Mike to pick them up and the rest to hurry up. They had had a good day. Cassie and Alana had got to know several people in the class and Alana had managed to control her temper even when being pushed to her limits by someone, who Alana later found out to be the year bully. Rick and Oscar were next out of school and they were heading towards them, Rick had his arm around a girl with brightly coloured hair. Oscar smiled at his sister.

"how did your first day go girls?" Rick asked.

Alana shrugged. "it was alright but I seem to have got on the wrong side of the year 8 bully already so there goes any chance of making friends with her."

Rick laughed, as did Oscar and the unknown girl. "Don't worry about it. Molly is nothing more than a care kid herself. She hates everyone but we all just ignore her," the girl said. Alana and Cassie looked questioningly at the boys.

"Oh right yeah. Cassie, Alana meet Summer, Rick's girlfriend. She used to live at Elm Tree House with everyone before she got fostered by her half-brother's dad during the Easter holidays. She still visits often though as she is good friends with everyone, including Elektra," Oscar explained.

Cassie looked at Summer closer. "I recognise you. Did you play Tinkerbelle?" she asked. Summer nodded.

"Yeah I did when I was at my acting school. Got bored there though so I came back here," she replied. The fifteen year old girl shook her hair out her eyes before glancing behind her to see everyone else heading towards them.

Alana glanced round to see Lily and Carmen laughing, Jody skipping along with her friend, Tee and Gus talking about something, Johnny looking moody with Jamie trying to cheer him up with Frank and Elektra following behind. She laughed at the sight of the mass of them all surging towards the school gates. Mike pulled up and the six at the gate jumped in before the others all tried to squash in next to harry. She saw Jody say bye to her friend before she jumped in and closed the door. Mike drove them back to Elm tree. When they arrived back at Elm tree house there was a surge for the kitchen to get drinks and biscuits. Summer stayed behind with Alana and Cassie who were looking a little shell-shocked at the rush of people as well as the journey home. Jamie walked past them and into the office followed by Mike.

"wonder what that is about." Summer said before leaving the girls by the stairs to join Rick in the living room. Alana and Cassie glanced at each other before creeping towards the door.

"We were thinking of sending you to a care home in Scotland. You'd be able to see your sister easier," Mike was saying quietly.

"No! I don't want to leave here. I just want to see her, please," Jamie pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jamie but if you are going to run away to Scotland we're going to have to send you up there," Mike finished. Alana and Cassie looked at each other before running into the living room.

"you've got to help. Mike wants to send Jamie to Scotland. To live," Cassie told everyone. Tee and Harry both jumped up.

"What!" they shouted.

"Mike wants to send Jamie to Scotland because of his sister. We can't let that happen. Not when he wants to stay here," Alana said. "We need to persuade Mike to keep him here and let him visit his sister occasionally." Rick and Oscar nodded.

"We'll help," they said standing up and joining the girls. Tee nodded as did Johnny and Harry. They walked over to join as well. "We'll do it together," Rick said.

**A/N: Ok I'm going to clarify ages and years as I got confused writing this. Tee and Gus are 12 going on 13 as is Tyler, Cassie and Alana so they are all in year 8. Jody is 11 so is in year 7. Harry is 7 so not at the secondary school. Jamie, Johnny, Carmen and Lily are 13 almost 14 in some cases so are year 9, Frank is 16 but is in year 12 and is moving out of Elm Tree soon. Elektra, Oscar, Rick and Summer are 15 almost 16 so are in year 11. **

**Tyler, Cassie and Alana are in form 8F**

**Tee and Gus are in 8D**

**Jody is 7A**

**Carmen and Lily are in 9A**

**Jamie and Johnny in 9G**

**Elektra is in 11D**

**Oscar, Rick and Summer are in 11F**

**Frank is in 12G**

**Also for those of you that have read my other stories Summer appears very rarely in this one but it seemed like a nice idea as you can see what happened to her after Life in care 2 as well as explaining Oscar and Alana's story. So yes, Elliott fostered her during Easter holidays but she and Rick still see each other and are a couple still.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fourteen

**A/N: Here it is. The plan. it is one of my weaker chapters for this story.**

Rick, Oscar, Johnny, Tee, Harry, Tyler, Cassie and Alana were all sat in the girls room. "What can we do?" Alana asked.

"Stage a protest?" Cassie suggested.

Tee and Johnny shook their heads. "Last protests Lily fell of the roof, the police were almost called when we locked ourselves in the basement and Mike almost died when Tracy and Sapphire went to protest at Sapph's old flat," Tee told them.

Cassie, Alana and Oscar exchanged a look. "Ok, don't protest then. We just need to prove that we want Jamie to stay and why," Oscar said.

"Gus," Rick exclaimed. "he could write one of his lists. Reasons Jamie shouldn't move to Scotland." Alana nodded.

"That's a great idea and we can explain how we don't mind having our holidays in Scotland if Jamie wants to see his sister. I've never been to Scotland before. I want to see what it's like up there and if snows all the time like we are told it does," Alana added.

Johnny and Harry smiled. "Jeff doesn't want Jamie to leave so, me and Jeff will talk to Gus," Harry said quietly. Alana smiled at the little boy.

"Go on then Harry go get Gus and tell him we need him to write a list: Reasons why Jamie can't move to Scotland. Get everyone to give one to Gus and then once he has done that to come find us," Cassie told him. Harry nodded and opened the door before running out. A second later Summer poked her head round the door.

"Mike says it's dinner," she announced before waiting for Rick to get out. Everyone stood up and followed Rick and Summer downstairs. Alana saw Harry stood with Gus. Gus nodded before turning to the group on the stairs.

"I'll do it. Can Mike, Gina and Tracy know?" Gus asked. Oscar shook his head.

"no Gus. They can't. They are the ones who want to send Jamie away. And Jamie can't know either," Oscar explained. Rick nodded as he carried on down the stairs.

***Four hours later***

Summer had returned home and everyone else was sat in the lounge. Mike came in to put Harry to bed. "bedtime Harry, you too Jeff," Mike said, ruffling the little boys hair. Harry refused to go up. "Come on Harry. Bed," Mike said again. Harry shook his head.

"Not until Jamie stays," Harry said determinedly. It was part of the plan.

"We heard," Rick said not naming who had actually heard the conversation. "We don't want Jamie to leave and we know he doesn't want to leave. Gus."

"1. Jamie is a kind hearted boy who laughs at Harry's jokes. So he can't leave. 2. We would all get holidays in Scotland and we could see a different country when we took Jamie up to Scotland to see Alisa. 3. Jamie has made lots of friends who would miss him. 4. He doesn't want to go. 5." Gus started reading the list.

Mike cut in. "Ok Gus I get the picture but you lot would start to get annoyed spending all your holidays in Scotland."

"No we wouldn't. There's snow in Scotland," Cassie said laughing. Alana laughed too. Everyone smiled widely at Mike except Jamie who looked shocked at the idea of his friends helping him to stay.

"Alright then. Jamie can stay. Now bed Harry," Mike said. Harry jumped up, hugged Summer, Cassie, Tee, Oscar and Rick before following Mike upstairs. Since Sapphire had left Tee and Rick had been like his new mummy and daddy and he had decided that they were a great pair and always hugged them now. Harry had also decided that Cassie, Alana and Oscar were his friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Fifteen

**A/N: Here you are. Small chapter but you learn a bit about Oscar in this.**

Oscar was sat at the kitchen table. He was pleased Alana was settling in. He loved living with her. It felt almost normal to be with his sister. Alana walked in and saw her brother's thoughtful look. She sat down next to him and didn't speak. Oscar had been through a lot since she'd been born. When he got into trouble he would get beaten up by dad and he would try to take the blame for things Alana had done to protect her from the beating. He'd had his neck sliced by their dad and he had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs for three days. Let Oscar still tried to protect his sister even after he got beaten up for the things she did. Alana loved her brother, he was caring and he looked out for her. When dad had died mum had become depressed and taken it out on Alana. She had also got drunk so Oscar had had to grow up quickly and look after Alana. She was grateful for that, he'd sort out cuts and read her stories. She knew she had been a horrid sister to him since moving into care by causing him distress when she had got kicked out of all her care homes or injured someone.

But since going into care Oscar hadn't had it easy either. He had suffered from depression from being away from Alana. He'd become more inverted and kept himself to himself. He had even got so quiet he didn't talk to Alana the first week she arrived at Stella House even though she was his sister. However his depression left him lonely and suspicious of people and when he had heard a group of children whispering about Alana he had assumed it was about him and started to beat them up. Alana had stopped him before it had got out of hand but they had moved here straight away. Alana was hoping that Oscar was getting over his depression.

Alana put her hands over her brothers. He looked up at her. "It will be alright. We're back together now and I'm not going to ruin this one. I promise," Alana told him. He nodded.

"I know. It's not that. I miss us when we were younger. About four and seven. Once dad had gone to war for the first time. Not that that had lasted long, he was back a week later. But that week. We had so much fun and we had a loving home for that one week. If only it had been like that all the time. You were so cute when you were younger," Oscar said. Alana raised an eyebrow as she remembered the week he was on about.

_Alana ran into the garden her, at the time pure blonde hair before it changed to browny blonde, bunches streaming out behind her in the sunlight. She ran over to her brother and his friends. They were by the pond. Oscar was leaning over the edge with a net. Alana crouched down next to him. Oscar turned to face her. His green eyes sparkling and his short browny blonde hair dripping with water from the pond. "isn't it amazing?" he asked holding up the frog he and James had collected. Alana stared at the frog. She smiled._

"_He looks like you," she teased. Oscar put the frog back in the bucket before chasing his sister around the garden. He was taller and had longer legs than her and he soon caught up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. She squealed happily and Oscar laughed out loud. Mum came out the house and saw what was happening. Oscar stopped tickling his sister and stood scared at what was coming. Their mum smiled at them before picking Alana up, looking at the grass stains on her dress, sighing and taking her in. Oscar visibly relaxed that they weren't getting into trouble for it. He went back to James. _

"_It's so amazing how they are able to live in water yet have lungs," Oscar stated. He had always been into nature._

Alana nodded. "it was a good week for you," she said. Oscar looked at her curious. "Once she took me in and sorted my dress out. She hit me, lots, told me I was a stupid girl and that she hadn't even wanted me. I didn't cry out or tell you as I knew you would react badly," Alana told him. Tears filling up her eyes. "they loved you so much more than they loved me. But that's not surprising. I mean look at us. You a helpful, caring, lovely boy. And me a monster that's been to prison." Oscar wrapped his arm around his sister.

"No you are lovely too," Oscar told her.


	17. Chapter 17

Sixteen

Oscar was sat in class. They were having a lesson about drink and drugs. Oscar was sat slightly awkwardly. His mum had become an alcoholic after their dad had died in the war. That's why she had become violent towards Alana and himself. Summer was fidgeting in the chair next to him. Her mum had been an alcoholic too.

"So this is what a liver looks like if it has liver cirrhosis. People can die from this as it can result in them having a build of lactic acid which is poisonous," Miss King said. At this Summer ran out the classroom. Rick stood up and followed so Oscar was left to listen about alcohol on his own. As he started to answer the questions on the worksheet in front of him Miss Rivers came in and spoke to Miss King. Miss King looked over at Oscar before nodding. Miss Rivers walked over to him.

"Oscar I need a word in my office," she said. Oscar stood up and followed her out. Summer and Rick were sat in the corridor. Summer crying on Rick. Rick looked up.

"What's going on?" he asked. Oscar shrugged and carried on walking. They stopped outside the next class and Miss Rivers went in. Oscar stood by the door. Rick watched concerned for his friend. Alana came out a second later followed by Miss Rivers. Tyler and Cassie were watching from the doorway. They carried on to Miss River's office. "sit down you two." Alana looked at her brother before sitting in one of the seats. Oscar sat next to her. "I have some news to tell you. Your mother was found dead in her house this morning. She was suffering from liver cirrhosis and lactic acid build-up." Oscar sighed before trying to stifle a laugh at the fact that his mum had died from what he'd just been learning about. "It isn't funny Oscar!"

"Oh it is. Mum deserves it. She never looked after us. Not properly and now she's dead," Oscar laughed harshly. Alana looked at her brother confused. He didn't usually act like this.

"Are you alright Oscar?" Alana asked. He nodded. "it's just you seem a bit off."

Oscar shook his head. "I'm not, I'm fine." Alana nodded again and turned to Miss Rivers.

"Also these came for you," Miss Rivers said handing over some letters. Alana looked at the names on the front and then the date.

"These are almost six years older. Some of them even older than that. Why have we never had them?" Alana asked.

"They arrived today by a friend of your fathers who hadn't returned home until two days ago. She found them and looked after them, determined to find you and give them to you. They couldn't find where you lived but your names are on the school website under the pupils tab. She realised this and brought the letters here," Miss Rivers explained.

"Burn them," Oscar piped up. "Burn them all." He said before walking out the office. Alana watched him go. She picked up the letters but them in her skirt pocket and walked out after him.

"thanks Miss Rivers," Alana said.

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect that. Oscar is not himself... why is that? Keep reading a you'll find out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Seventeen

**A/N: I wonder what's in the letters. Well I know but I'm not saying, not yet anyway.**

Alana was sat on the playground. The letters had found their way into her hands even though she didn't want to read them. She hadn't opened them. Cassie was sitting one side of her, Tyler and Tee the other. Summer and Rick were also there but Oscar was moodily standing by the fence. They had decided not to talk to him as he wasn't in a very good mood.

"So your mum's died and you've received letters from your dad. From six years ago," Rick summed up once Alana had explained what the whole morning had been about. Alana nodded. "And she died from liver cirrhosis and lactic acid which we'd been learning about in the morning." Alana nodded again.

"maybe that's why he went funny. I've never seen him react like that," Alana said.

"how did he react again?" Tee asked.

"he just lost it. He laughed and was really quite harsh about it. I've never seen him like that. It scared me a little bit," Alana replied.

"Have you noticed though? he looks ill. especially this morning. He's got loads of bruises," Cassie said. Alana nodded.

"I have. I just hope he hasn't been giving them to himself," Alana muttered. Suddenly it clicked. "Both parents - dead. Little sister to look after. He's depressed. That's why he reacted like that. To hide it."

At that moment there was a loud crash from near the fence where Oscar was. Alana looked up. She saw his distraught face and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," she said. She walked over to her brother. His face was ashen and his white shirt had specks of red on it. She glanced at his hand, it had a deep gash in it from the sharp bit of the fence. "You can't do this Oscar," she said as she held his hand above his head and walked him over to the teacher on duty. "You can't self-harm yourself again. It's not your fault she's dead." They had reached the teacher who took one look at Oscar's hand before letting Alana take him to the nurse.

Rick spotted the pair heading into the school. He excused himself from the others to see where they went. It was a good job he did.

Alana was half dragging her brother down the corridor by now. He wasn't helping her in any way as he wasn't making an effort. Suddenly her brother slipped off her shoulder. She felt his wrist dislocate from where she was holding it above their heads to reduce blood loss. "Oscar!" she shouted. He didn't respond. "Oscar! Help!"

Rick heard Alana shout. He sprinted round the corner to see Alana crouched over Oscar. "Rick, thank God. He collapsed. Get the nurse, please," Alana cried. Rick nodded and sprinted past her and to the nurse's office. He knocked on the door. The nurse opened it.

"Quick, It's Oscar. He's collapsed," Rick told her urgently. The pair headed back down the corridor, Rick leading the way. They found Alana tying her school tie around his hand to stop the blood getting to the cut. She had placed his dislocated wrist beside him. The nurse looked him over.

"Well done Alana, that knot's really good, could save him from blood loss. What happened?" she asked.

"he cut it on the school fence, I think on purpose. I held his hand above his head to stop the blood and was carrying him to the office when he started going limp and he collapsed off my shoulder but where I was holding his wrist as he jolted down, I think he may have dislocated it," Alana explained quickly.

"Ok, we're going to have to call an ambulance. Rick can you go to my office and phone them. Tell them it's urgent," the nurse replied. Rick went back down the corridor while Alana watched as the nurse fussed over her brother.


	19. Chapter 19

Eighteen

It was midnight. Alana was sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Tracy was with her. Alana had gone to the hospital with Oscar when it had arrived. She had now been sat in the waiting room for thirteen hours. She was curled up on one of the seats, Tracy had assumed she was asleep but she wasn't. Her green eyes sparkled in the dim light coming through the closed blinds. Tracy had fallen asleep about two hours earlier once Alana had started to look like she was asleep. Her brother was in a critical state. He'd lost a lot of blood and there were worries that he may need a blood transfusion.

A nurse came in and saw that Alana was awake. "hello Alana," he said. "you alright?" Alana nodded.

"how's Oscar?" she asked hoarsely from where she'd been crying.

"he's not good, he does need a blood transfusion but unfortunately we ran out of his blood type about two hours ago and we get more delivered tomorrow morning, when he really needs it now. We're worried," the nurse explained.

Alana looked at the floor. Suddenly she had an idea. "What about me? I must be a match. We're flesh and blood," Alana asked. The nurse shrugged.

"it's a possibility and it could save your brother's life although it will be painful for you to go through as it will have to be a direct transfusion from your arm to his," the nurse responded. He shook Tracy awake. "Oscar's critical and needs blood, we want to test Alana's. Can we take her?" he asked. Tracy nodded before going back to sleep.

Alana followed him out. A small sample was taken from her arm and went for analysis. The results were back within five minutes. She was the perfect match. She went into the room Oscar was in. She sat in the chair next to him. She was wired up to him and the blood transfusion began. Alana held Oscar's hand the whole time it was happening.

She must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by a voice calling her name. "Alana? Alana?" Alana opened her eyes to see her brother sitting up and looking at her. Tracy was stood over her. The wires were no longer in her.

"morning," she said sleepily.

Oscar beamed at her. "you saved my life yesterday. My saviour. You're the best sister ever," Oscar said leaning over towards her to hug her. Alana lent towards Oscar to return it.

"You're welcome. Your my brother, I'd do anything for you," Alana stated.

Tracy turned to her. "are you sure about that?" she asked. Alana nodded. "In that case, Oscar do you want to tell her or shall I?" Alana looked at the pair, scared of what she was about to be told.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I wonder what Oscar's news is? Leave a review and let me know what you think it is.**


	20. Chapter 20

Nineteen

**A/N: This is quite a long chapter and there may be a few things I haven't properly explained. If you don't understand any of it please PM me and I will explain it clearer. Note: This chapter gets scientific and may be a little bit sad.**

**Alana's POV**

Oscar decided to tell me. Tracy left us in private for him to tell me. I was scared. Something was up and it obviously wasn't good.

"Listen Ali, please don't freak out when I tell you. I need your support more than anything," Oscar told me using my pet name. I nodded slowly and swallowed. "When they did blood tests to see what blood type I was. They noticed something. I had abnormal cells in my blood." I watched him intently. He looked at me and smiled weakly. "Alana this is hard to say but they... they were leukaemia cells." I bit my lip not quite understanding.

"Alana, I have leukaemia," he said. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Isn't that cancer of the blood? Are you going to die? How did you get it? How do you get rid of it?" I asked quickly now terrified he was going to die in front of me.

"Relax. Yes it's cancer of the blood. I'm not likely to die but there is a possibility. I got it... well I'm not sure how. There are lots of ways of getting rid of it," Oscar explained calmly.

He sighed. "you know all those bruises I've been getting recently, really easily? And the tiredness and headaches? And yesterday rapid blood loss through a small cut and fainting? They are all symptoms of acute leukaemia. Acute means it the number of malignant cells rapidly increases and treatment is needed straight away."

I leant back in my chair trying to compose myself. "What options do you have to get rid of it?" I asked, my voice the only thing giving away my emotions. He shrugged.

"I don't know, they haven't told me yet," Oscar replied as a Doctor and Tracy came back in.

**No-one's POV**

Alana was sat in the chair next to Oscar. He was leaning up in the bed and Tracy was sat on the edge of the bed. The Doctor stood at the end of the bed. "hello Oscar, I'm Dr Williams. I'm here to talk to you about leukaemia and the options you have."

Oscar reached out and grabbed his sister's hand. She squeezed it and smiled at him, supporting him the whole way.

"Now with your case we need to sort it out quickly as there is a very large amount of malignant cells in your body. This can be done by chemotherapy, radiotherapy or physical tablet formed drugs. Now I have heard that you and your sister are very much against tablets, according to your records," Dr Williams said. Oscar nodded. "So in that case chemotherapy or radiotherapy or a mixture of both would be best for you." Oscar nodded again.

"that's fine," he replied. Tracy shook her head.

"that's not all I'm afraid Oscar," Tracy told him.

"Tracy is right. The leukaemia has affected your kidneys and you need a transplant. We are also considering a bone marrow transplant after either the chemotherapy or radiotherapy to increase red blood cells quickly and produce white blood cells. This would also mean the DNA in your blood will be different to the DNA elsewhere on your body," Dr Williams said.

Alana gave the Doctor a hard stare. "I'm sorry sir but he'll need a bone marrow transplant? How does that work?" Dr Williams turned to look at the young determined looking girl.

"Bone marrow is found in the middle of your bone. It produces blood and the cells in the blood. Leukaemia means that the bone marrow is producing abnormal cells as well. A bone marrow transplant means that marrow from a donor will be taking out their hip and placed into your brother's arm. This new bone marrow will change the existing bone marrow into the implanted bone marrow. This will result in no abnormal cells being produced and will reduce the risk of the leukaemia coming back," Dr Williams explained. Alana nodded. "All we need to do is find a suitable match from either a relative or donor." Everyone turned to look at Alana.

"Are we trying to say I've got a match for my brother and that you want one of my kidneys and my bone marrow to implant in him?" Alana asked raising her eyebrows. Oscar burst out laughing at this.

"Yes. I think we are. That's why we asked if you would be prepared to do anything for me," Oscar told her. Realisation hit Alana at that point.

"in that case, I'll do it. If it helps Oscar it's worth it," Alana said.

"Having your bone marrow will reduce the chance of the body rejecting it and trying to kill it because you've got similar bone marrow," Dr Williams said. Alana nodded.

"I know," she said.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty

**A/N: Extremely long chapter, hopefully it's not too boring. Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the twist in the last chapters. Enjoy **

Mike came to pick them up from the hospital. A date had been set to start the chemotherapy and radiotherapy. Two weeks from that day. Oscar had to have seven doses over the following three weeks. Once that had happened, he had to have a check up a week later to see if the number of abnormal cells had reduced. If they had the bone marrow transplant and kidney transplant would be able to go ahead the following week. For Oscar and Alana with constant trips to the hospital, it was going to be a long seven weeks.

Oscar and Alana were sat in the back of the minibus, heads close together. "Could you lose your hair?" Alana asked. Oscar shook his head.

"No, the drugs being used in my chemotherapy aren't the ones which make you lose your hair," Oscar said looking at one of the thousands of leaflets the pair had. "oh look. This affects you. Once a donor has donated a kidney or any organ such as bone marrow, the donor may experience side effects such as dizziness, tiredness and weaker muscles. The effects are short-term and will eventually wear off. If they persist see your doctor." Alana rolled her eyes.

"yippee!" she said sarcastically. "This is you though, after a transplant the patient will feel tired which will quickly pass and give way to new energy although the energy may not be used because of weaker muscles. So I'm going to be tired and not wanting to move and can't, but you you're going to want to move but won't be able to. Brilliant."

Mike pulled up at Elm Tree House. He turned in his seat to look at the pair. "I should point out, nobody knows but they are going to ask. We decided it would be better coming from you two although if you don't want to tell them, we will," Mike told them. Oscar nodded.

"No you are right, it should come from me," he replied as he slid open the door and got out. Alana followed him into the house. It was exceptionally quiet. There was low mumblings coming from the living room. Oscar took one look at his sister who was looking back at him with determination. He nodded and walked towards the living room, Alana supporting him as he was still a little weak. She pushed open the door and everything went quiet. Oscar looked around the room. Everyone was staring at them. Tee jumped up off the sofa so Oscar could sit down facing everyone. Alana smiled at her. She mouthed the words 'Thanks'. Oscar sat down and looked at everyone. He looked at Alana who nodded encouragingly.

"I suppose you all want to know what happened?" he asked. There was a lot of murmured agreement. "In that case you might all want to take a seat as what I'm going to say may shock you." He waited until they were all sat down before continuing. "Recently I've been getting bruises easily and have been having headaches. Yesterday I cut myself on the school fence, I bleed a lot. I then also became tired and my muscles felt weak as Alana supported me into school. I collapsed on her though and she dislocated my wrist, but I can forgive her for that," Everyone laughed at this point. "Especially after what she's done and is going to do for me." At this everyone stopped laughing and started looking scared. Oscar was serious. "I lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion, there and then. Only problem was they had run out of my type of blood. Alana is exactly the same blood type so she gave her blood to me through direct transfusion to build up my blood supply. She saved my life.

She saved my life last night and she's going to do it again. I have some abnormal cells in my blood. They are leukaemia cells." At this everyone made a noise of surprise, shock or horror. "I have leukaemia. I need a kidney transplant and I need a bone marrow transplant as well as chemo and radiotherapy. To get rid of it. The leukaemia has attacked my kidneys and Alana is going to donate one of hers as well as some of her bone marrow too me. She's going to save me." Oscar looked around.

Harry was looking scared and was holding tightly to Rick who was carrying him. Tee and Cassie were looking closely at Alana to see her reaction. Alana smiled at them. Tyler and Gus were trying to work out what they had just heard, Gus writing it all down in his notebook."How did you get leukaemia?" Gus asked. Oscar shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. Jamie, Frank, Johnny and Carmen were all staring at Oscar, worried for their friend. Rick and Elektra were the only two who Alana and Oscar couldn't read what they were feeling.

Elektra stepped forwards, opened her mouth to say something and then changed her mind. She turned on her heel and ran out the door but not before Alana saw the tear running down her face. She leant down to Oscar. "I'll go," she said. She walked out and went up the stairs. She stopped outside Elektra's door. She took a deep breath and knocked. Elektra didn't reply so Alana pushed open the door.

Elektra was laying face down on her bed. "Elektra, it's me," Alana said. Elektra rolled over and looked up at the only other girl who could feel as bad as she did at that precise moment.

"it's not fair," Elektra said. "Why Oscar? What's he done to deserve this?"

"nothing," Alana replied quietly. "look I know it's a shock and I know it's upsetting, I really do. But you have to trust me when I say he will be alright. He's got all of us looking out for him and eventually he's going to have my kidney," Alana joked. Elektra giggled slightly at this.

"I suppose but you don't understand, not really," Elektra told her.

"Then tell me," Alana said.

Elektra nodded. "look ever since you got here, I've hated you, you know that. But your brother is different. I found him nice, he sticks up for you and cares about you. I have nobody like that. When I read your file out and he had a go at me, I felt a strange feeling of... of..." Alana raised her eyebrows. "Love. He loved you and at the moment I wished I was you." Alana bit her lip.

"you fancy him. That's why you reacted like this. I did wonder," Alana told her. "look, one thing I know about my brother is that he is not good at reading signs. So if you love him, tell him, he won't let it affect your friendship if he doesn't want to go out with you but he won't realise unless you tell him."

"No, he already read the signs and knows," Oscar said from behind the door. He pushed the door open and looked at his sister. "violent reaction to the fact I have leukaemia, the person is either going to be family or in love with me." He came in and sat down back to back with his sister on the bottom of Elektra's bed. "Alana's right. I'm going to be fine but if I'm not, I want to spend it with the two most important girls in my life. My sister and my girlfriend." At this Elektra looked sad to hear Oscar had a girlfriend whilst Alana was trying not to laugh. "Alana and you, Elektra." Elektra looked up at him, stunned, tears sparkling on her cheeks. "I've loved you since I got here but you and Alana were constantly at each other, I didn't do anything about it because she's my sister. But now I can."

Oscar leant in towards Elektra and kissed her on the lips. Behind him Alana stood up, took one look at the pair and walked out. "not something I want to see," she muttered under her breath.

**A/N: How sweet. Bet you didn't expect that.**


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty one

Tyler, Tee and Cassie were sat in the garden watching as Frank, Jamie, Johnny and Rick played football. Alana came out the house muttering under her breath. "Alana what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Oscar and Elektra, just kissed," she said wincing as she said it. Frank, Jamie, Johnny and Rick stopped what they were doing and ran over.

"What!" they all shouted. Alana nodded.

"it's true. Apparently they love each other," she explained. Rick shrugged.

"so that was why Elektra ran out the room then when she found out he had leukaemia," Rick stated. Alana nodded.

"yeah. I went and spoke to her. She told me she loved him and he overheard," Alana replied.

"Sorry you and Elektra in the same room, without arguing?" Jamie asked sarcastically. Alana hit him gently on the arm.

"leave off, go back and play football," Alana said. They boys walked off and carried on their game while Alana went to sit with Cassie, Tee and Tyler.

Tee smiled at her friend. "You saved your brother's life. You're definitely not a monster, Alana," she said. Alana looked at her curious to know how she knew what Alana had called herself. "you're brother told us."

Tyler put his arm around Alana. "You're going to give him a kidney and some bone marrow? Wow! That must take a lot to offer them up. You're sweet looking out for your brother."

Alana shrugged. "it was time to return the favour of him looking after me," she stated. There was a cheer from Rick and Jamie who had just won the football. Frank went inside to finish his packing and Johnny went to help him while Rick and Jamie joined the others on the grass.

"leukaemia's massive though," Jamie said. "About 8000 people in the UK develop it each year, and about half of that number die from leukaemia. Although 44% of people survive their leukaemia for more than five years and 6% of people get rid of their leukaemia completely. That 6% are often the ones that have bone marrow transplants." Alana blinked stunned at Jamie.

"how on earth do you know this sort of thing?" Alana asked.

"school project on it last year," Jamie said shrugging. "listen your brother will be fine. I promise." He got up and went indoors, Rick went too.

Tee and Cassie looked at Tyler and Alana and then at each other. "Yeah he will be. I got to go do my homework," Tee said. Cassie nodded.

"me too," she said and left with Tee. Tyler and Alana were sat alone.

"Elektra's right. It's not fair. What has Oscar done wrong or done to deserve this? It's cancer. Nobody should have it," Alana said. Tyler pulled her closer to him.

"You're right but it happens and right now Oscar needs your support, more than ever," Tyler told her. "that and your kidney," he said almost mirroring what Alana had said to Elektra earlier. Alana giggled.

"I suppose so but he's my only family left. He can't die on me, he just can't," Alana said. Tyler nodded.

"I know." Alana smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. "for being here." With that she leaned in and kissed Tyler. When she pulled away Tyler just stared at her. "You've wanted me to do that for a while. Unlike my brother I pick up on the signs." Tyler blushed. "No, it's sweet. Sweet and enjoyable actually." This time Tyler leaned in to kiss her but they were interrupted by a huge cheer from all the others who were looking out Oscar and Rick's bedroom window at them. "ok, maybe now is not the right time," she said jokingly. Tyler shrugged not caring about the others and kissed her.

**A/N: Aww! Sweet or what? I'm well aware that this relationship is long overdue seeing as you find out in chapter 4 that Tyler has a crush on her. Also all the statistics are true minus the one about 6%. sorry for the late update. just started more A-levels and ws struggling with the amount of homework. to make up for it another chapter will be up tonight**


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty two

Oscar and Rick were sat in their room, three days after Oscar had come out of hospital, when there was a knock on the door. Oscar opened it. It was Jamie. "urm, Oscar, I may have upset Alana slightly by accident," Jamie said when the door opened. Oscar rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Well she sort of was worried about you so I said that if you were like your dad, you'd be a fighter and wouldn't go out without a fight. I sort of forgot what your dad was like to you two. She's crying. In her room. I'm sorry," Jamie explained. Oscar sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. I think she knew what you meant she just also had slightly worse thoughts when you said that. Come on, let's go see her," Oscar said as the doorbell rang and Rick ran out the room to answer it, to let Summer in.

Oscar and Jamie stood outside Alana's room. Oscar knocked. Alana opened the door. When she saw who it was she smiled. "I'm glad it's you Jamie. It's not your fault, honest. People always forget what dad was like, me included. I suppose you are right though. We are related to him and so we won't go down without a fight will we Oscar?" Oscar shook his head. "Anyway come in." The pair came in and sat on Cassie and Tee's beds. Oscar spotted the letters on Alana's table.

"the letters," he said. Alana looked where he was looking before nodding. "have you opened them?" Alana shook her head.

"I was waiting for you, but the time never seemed to be right," Alana said. She walked over to them and picked them up before carrying them back to Tee's bed. Oscar looked at the sharp, jagged writing of his and Alana's names.

"let's do it now," Oscar said. Jamie stood up to leave and let them have some privacy. "sit down you. We may need a friendly face in a minute if the letters are anything like our dad was. So just wait." Jamie sat back down.

Alana pulled the elastic band off and held the first letter in her hand, it was the latest out of them all.

_Ali and Oscar,_

_I'm dying. I'm paying the price for being mean to you. You're my family I shouldn't have beat you. It's just the army turns you bitter. I got shot by a gun. I'm bleeding as you can probably tell from the blood stains. I never told you this once but I love you and you should know some things about my history, in case you get injured or have to go to hospital as I bet your mum won't remember. My mum had down's syndrome. I never got it but I have the gene which I could have passed to either of you and if I have you could develop leukaemia like my mum did. If you get leukaemia it doesn't mean you have down's syndrome it's just you have the gene for it which hasn't developed but has caused your bone marrow to produce other cells. I'm sorry, you should have known earlier. My last request to you is to look after your mum. She can't cope on her own, she'll need you two to look after each other,_

_I love you,_

_Dad_

Alana looked at the words before looking at Oscar. "Explains the leukaemia then," she said. He nodded.

"yeah, you're lucky then. You didn't get the gene or it would have shown in your blood," Oscar said.

This time it was Alana's turn to nod. "Yeah and I wouldn't have been able to save you."

Jamie was watching the pair intently. Oscar turned to him. "I think that's enough for today, we'll open another tomorrow Alana." Oscar stood up. "come on Jamie, we've got to find Gus to tell him why I've got leukaemia."

Alana held the letter in her hand as the boys left. Oscar was ill and it was their dad's fault. She screwed the letter up and threw it as hard as she could at the wall before diving onto her bed and crying.

Tyler was coming up the stairs and could hear crying coming from Alana's room. He knocked on the door and went in. Alana was laying on her bed and crying. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sat up and pointed at the letter. Tyler smoothed it out and read it. He sighed before placing it with the other letters back on her table.

"listen, he couldn't have known. It was a possibility that was all. Maybe he didn't expect either of you to get it," Tyler suggested. Alana shrugged.

"if there is any chance you're going to pass on down's syndrome or leukaemia you just wouldn't have kids, but no clearly not in my dad's case, he passed it on and my brother gets leukaemia," Alana said sullen.

"So are you saying your brother shouldn't have kids with Elektra then?" Tyler asked.

Alana thought about it a minute. "Depends on if the marrow transplant works. If it does he should be free from having leukaemia and so shouldn't pass it on but I don't know. Maybe he shouldn't. Although that wouldn't help me in Elektra's book if I suggested that." Tyler wrapped his arms around her as she cried some more.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty three

**A/N: There is a small fight at this and some people, especially if you are squeamish like me, may find a bit of, well stomach turning.**

Oscar was daydreaming. He was in a maths lesson and had got distracted. Tomorrow was the first day of his treatment and he had to miss school.

"Oscar! Oscar, will you pay attention please!" Mr Week shouted. Oscar ignored him. Rick elbowed him. Oscar blinked and looked at Rick. Rick nodded towards the now furious Mr Week. "thank you Oscar. Seeing as you want to waste my time, I'll waste yours. Detention after school tonight."

"oh but sir I can't do tonight," Oscar explained.

"Course you can't," he said sarcastically, "if you are not that you will be in even more trouble than you are currently!"

"no he really can't do tonight sir. Mike is picking him up at 2:30. He can't make it," Rick piped up.

"Rick don't lie," Mr Week said.

"He's not lying," Summer protested. Mr Week turned to her.

"Summer I'm disappointed in you. You're not supposed to lie. You're a Buddhist. In fact I don't think I've ever known you to lie... oh... oh. Ok tomorrow night then Oscar," Mr Week said before turning back to the board.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Oscar mumbled under his breath. Rick laughed quietly.

"Let's not go there. When you aren't at school tomorrow he will realise you are not going to be in detention," Rick whispered.

"I could do my detention in hospital," Oscar hissed back. Summer smiled at him.

"it will be fine. You'll be fine. Don't you have to stay in tomorrow night as well?" Summer asked. Oscar nodded.

"yeah, my immune system will be down," Oscar said bitterly.

It was lunch and Alana and Oscar were sat on a bench. The final letter in their hands. The words had got meaner and harsher as they had gone back through the years. This one both of them were wary about opening, scared of what they might read. Alana opened it.

_Ali, Oscar_

_You are the pains of life and I wish you had never been born. The good thing about the army. I don't have to see you,_

_Dad_

Alana stared at the harsh words. "What ones are to be believed, theses ones which match his personality or the other ones which show a side we never saw and could just be lies?" Alana asked Oscar. Oscar looked at the letter. He tore it into several pieces and threw it in the bin.

"The final letter he wrote had truth in it about the leukaemia. Whether the rest is true, we will never know," Oscar stated. "So in answer to your question Alana, I don't know." He stood up, stretched and hugged her. He was leaving for the hospital in fifty minutes. Alana hugged him back. "I love you, remember that. I'll see you once I'm better and out of the hospital on Wednesday. Oh and if Mr Week asks where I am, tell him I'm ill. He gave me detention see for tomorrow night," Oscar told her. Alana giggled.

"will do bro. Will do. I love you too," she shouted at him as he went to join his friends. Tee, Tyler and Cassie who had been standing watching this came over to Alana and sat with her.

"it will be fine," Cassie said, holding her friends hand. Alana nodded.

"I know," she said. Just then there were footsteps which stopped directly in front of her. Alana looked up at Molly.

"Aww! Little Ali may lose her brother," Molly said sarcastically and with venom at the same time.

"leave me alone molly," Alana told her.

"What you gonna do about it if I don't. Get your brother on me. Oh no you can't. He's too ill to even lift his school bag, or he will be by tomorrow," Molly carried on teasing. Alana stood up.

"I would not irritate me Molly. I really wouldn't," Alana threatened. Elm tree may have changed her but she was still vicious and violent when she wanted to be.

"Oh what are you going to do? Hit me? Get your friends to hit me?" Molly asked. Alana spotted Jamie edging closer to them from where he had spotted the trouble. Alana raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want to see?" Alana asked, sweetly. Molly looked at the girl and thought about what she could do. She decided that nothing Alana could do would harm her. Molly nodded. "are you sure?" molly nodded again. "ok, you asked for it, remember that." Alana grabbed her earring and ripped it out through the cartilage leaving a gash from where the earring was out the ear. As molly grabbed hold of her ear, it left her stomach clear of obstructions and Alana kicked at it. Molly stumbled backwards expecting more but Alana stopped. She handed the earring, with some attached cartilage, back to Molly. "I could do worse but I won't. Violence is not something you should use." At this Miss King had seen what was happening and came over.

"Alana Sophiena Winters, detention, this evening. You don't beat up fellow students!" Miss king shouted at her. Alana shrugged. Jamie ran over to her.

"Alana was provoked Miss," Jamie said. Miss King looked at him.

"Jamie Bowen I do not care if she was provoked. She attacked a pupil and you watched," miss king told him sternly.

"Throw me in detention for not stopping it then," he said.

"You know what I will, that and for back-chatting a teacher," Miss king told him. "I expect the pair of you to be in detention at 3:30pm." With that she took Molly away and led her to the nurse.

"Alana! That was stupid," Tee told her. "And really mean! You've just ripped her ear."

"I know but I stopped myself. I could have beaten her black and blue like I have Tyler. Be thankful I stopped," Alana stated. At this Tyler nodded in agreement. Alana turned to Jamie. "you didn't have to stick up for me. You're going to miss your cross-country match now."

Jamie shook his head. "No I'm not. Miss Ralph will come and get me from detention, saying I'll do it tomorrow. And I will get you out, permanently."

"How?" Alana asked.

"Just wait and see," Jamie told her.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Four

Alana was sat on one side of the detention room with Jamie next to her. There were several others in the room. Mr Week was keeping a close eye on her and Jamie. "So how have you managed to get me out of it?" she whispered, pretending to work. Jamie slipped her a piece of paper. Alana read it quickly and her eyes widened in surprise. "you did not just sign me up to take part in cross-country. Did you?" she asked not quite believing the note. Almost unnoticed by Alana, Jamie nodded to answer her question. Alana let her head almost hit her table. Miss Ralph entered the classroom.

"Sorry to disturb Mr Week but can I take Alana and Jamie they are supposed to be doing a cross-country race? The pair will do the detention tomorrow," Miss Ralph asked. Mr week looked at Alana and Jamie who tried to look like they really needed to go do it, even though Alana thought that detention would be better than cross-country. He nodded and the pair stood up and left with their things. Once outside Miss Ralph turned to Alana. "I didn't know you could do cross-country. I thought you were a sprinter."

"So did I," Alana muttered as they went to PE to get changed into their PE kit. Once Miss Ralph had left the pair to get changed and they were both changed Alana turned to Jamie. "you realise I have no stamina right. I will be dead after about a mile. As Miss Ralph said, I'm a sprinter not a cross-country runner like you. And now I have to do my detention tomorrow when I should be visiting Oscar." Jamie held his hands up in mock surrender.

"no you won't. Phase two of my plan has initiated. Mike is explaining about the fact Oscar is in hospital this evening. He is also explaining that you are emotionally upset. All you have to do is burst out into tears some point tomorrow and you will have your detention removed as you are 'emotionally distressed'. Remember Evie. Her mum was in hospital, she had a detention, she burst into tears, she was let off her detention. Same will happen to you," Jamie explained to her. Alana looked at him with a newly found admiration for his plan.

"yeah but then I will still have to do it the next day," Alana told him.

"yeah but Oscar will end up having his detention then because he can't turn up to it tomorrow. So the pair of you will be able to be together and you can keep an eye on him," Jamie finished. "now come on or we are going to be late." He ran off. Alana groaned and followed at a much slower pace to the school mini-bus.

Jamie and Alana were stood on the starting line. Tracy was there to watch and pick them up and take them home, although she hadn't expected Alana to be there. When Tracy spotted the pair she walked over to them.

"I thought you had detention Alana, that's what Tee told us," Tracy said. Alana nodded.

"he got me out by signing me up to do the cross-country race. I'm going to come last, he is going to come first so wait for me before you leave," she stated. Tracy smiled.

"I will."

Alana stretched out her muscles ready to run. Jamie smiled at her. 'You'll be fine' he mouthed. She raised an eyebrow as the whistle blew. She started jogging and even managed to keep pace with Jamie who was leading. Slowly though she started slowing down and everyone else started over-taking. She maintained a steady pace hoping that the people in front of her had started off at a too fast a pace and would have to slow down so she could overtake them. She passed the three mile mark and realised she didn't feel too tired. She kept her pace and even overtook three people when they stopped to have a drink. Alana carried on and drank as she ran, not slowing down. She was two miles from finishing and knew she could do it... up until the point when she saw the hill in front of her. She glanced up the hill and saw Jamie still at the front almost at the top of the hill. Alana took a deep breath and carried on jogging up the hill. She noticed that the people around her were slowing and falling back. She realised her own pace was slowing but not as much as the others. She kept pushing herself up the hill. She could feel her legs screaming out in agony at the amount of work she was putting on them. She got to the top of the hill and could see the finish line. She judged it was all downhill and was roughly 800m in front of her. She ran down the hill, knowing she would pick up speed as she went down the hill. She saw a sign saying 200m left. Alana smiled, this is where she came into her own. She put on a burst of speed and sprinted down the final 200m. She went through the finish line to see Jamie waving at her. She ran over to him and sat down on the ground to get her breath back and to stretch out her legs and remove the lactic acid she had built up.

"Alana," he said shocked. She nodded as she tried to draw oxygen into her lungs. "you came seventh." Alana looked up at him in shock.

"really?" she asked out of breath. He nodded. She lay down on the floor. "wow! What about you? Where did you come?"

"1st. I finished about four minutes ago, if that," Jamie told her. Alana smiled as Miss Ralph came over to them with Tracy.

"Well done you two. You are the school's best performers today. I expect to see you at more cross-country matches Alana as well as keeping your sprinting up," Miss Ralph told them. Tracy smiled at them as Alana rolled over in despair.

"Come on let's get you two home. I called Mike and told him you were here and that I would bring you home," Tracy told Alana. Alana pushed herself up off the floor, stretched her arms upwards and then stretched her neck.

"I ache so much," Alana moaned as she followed Jamie and Tracy to the car. Jamie laughed.

"That's good." He said.


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty five

Alana had a plan. She had maths third and she was Mrs West's star pupil. Perfect homework, perfect classroom, wants to be a maths teacher herself. That was when she would have her 'emotional breakdown'. Alana was sat with Tee, Tyler and Cassie. Tee had maths with them. All three knew what the plan was. Mrs West set the class their work, Alana started doing it whilst thinking about Oscar, dead. Before she knew it she was crying. She looked at her friends and nodded. Cassie put her hand up. "Mrs West," she said. Mrs West came over and found Alana crying and struggling with her work. She led Alana outside.

"Alana what is it? You' are usually so good at maths," Mrs West asked concerned.

Alana cried. "It's my brother, he's in hospital. I'm worried and I struggled to concentrate when you were explaining and now I don't get it," Alana said in between sobs. She thought she had got quite good at crying. Mrs west patted her on the back.

"Oh Alana don't cry. We all know about Oscar. Are you going to see him tonight?" She asked. Alana shook her head.

"I was going to but I got detention, and now I can't," Alana started crying harder. Mrs West smiled.

"Don't worry about detention, go tomorrow, I'll explain. You need to see your brother. Now stay out here until you feel ready to come back in," Mrs West told her kindly as she went back into class. Alana sat on the floor and rubbed her tears away. She composed herself enough to go back in to class without it seeming like she'd been faking. She sat back down and carried on with her maths, pretending to struggle with it. Tee, Tyler and Cassie leaned in towards her.

"Did it work?" they whispered. Alana nodded her head almost imperceptibly. They sat back in their chairs and carried on working.

When school finished Alana dragged her feet out of school. Mike was waiting to walk her to the hospital. He had been told her detention had been moved. The others all got into the minibus with Gina and Tracy. They arrived at the hospital and Alana looked at it. It was only two weeks ago she'd last been here. Mike led her down the corridors until they got to a small room. Inside was Oscar, laying extremely still and wired into the machines. He'd had radiotherapy and was now having chemotherapy. Alana entered the room. Oscar looked up.

"Alana," he sighed. Alana smiled and walked over to him.

She put on a brave face. "Oscar. How are you?" she asked.

"Weak but alright. It doesn't hurt and it's worth it to get better for you," Oscar told her. Alana smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad," she said. "you are coming to school tomorrow right?" she asked. He nodded. "OK, so you are just staying in overnight and then we are picking you up in the morning." He nodded again. "I love you," Alana told him as he started to fall back asleep. He whispered something she didn't catch. Mike came in and took her back out. She cried, real tears, as he tried to soothe her. That was her brother ill. Not some random person, her brother. She let the tears fall not caring who saw her at her most vulnerable.


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty six

It was 7:30 when everyone was piled into the minibus to go to the hospital to wait for Oscar to be discharged. While they were waiting Elektra went in to his room to talk to him while Jamie tried to comfort an extremely tired Alana. Alana hadn't been able to get to sleep all night because she was worried for her brother. According to Cassie she'd ended up just sat by the window staring at the stars all night because when she'd woken up Alana was in the same position she had been when Cassie had fallen asleep. Alana looked a mess, Jamie could tell that much. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she had purple shadows under her eyes and was really pale. Her school uniform was falling off her. Her shirt was buttoned up wrongly, her school cardigan hang off one shoulder and her school skirt was uneven lengths above her knee. He turned her to face him. "He'll be alright," he said. She nodded. "let me sort you out." She nodded again. He pulled her cardigan off her and turned her so she was facing the wall so nobody could see. He undid her shirt buttons and was relieved to see she was wearing a vest top underneath. He redid the buttons the right way, put the cardigan back on her and tugged her skirt down so it was even. Alana didn't even register this as she stared into the distance. Tyler glowered at Jamie. Alana was his girlfriend so it should be him sorting her out. Mind you Jamie was looking out for his friend. They all sat down in the waiting room. Jamie and Tyler met in the middle of the room. "I don't know what to do with her," Jamie told him quietly. "She's like a zombie. Her brother will turn up, she'll pick his bag up and help him to the minibus and round school but she will not realise she's doing it. We've got to do something." Tyler nodded. They sat down either side of Alana.

"Alana, relax, please," Tyler pleaded. Alana slumped in her chair, her expression still alert. "Alana!" he shook her and turned her to face him. Alana looked up at him and smiled. "please." She shook her head.

"Sorry, tired. Couldn't sleep," she yawned. Tyler nodded.

"We know, look you've got to relax and keep calm. Oscar will be alright," Jamie said. Alana nodded.

"I know but I just can't lose him," she said quietly. The boys nodded as Elektra came out with Oscar. She had Oscar's bag and a nurse was helping Oscar. Jamie and Tyler both grabbed Alana's wrists to stop her running over to help. It had been decided that Rick, Summer and Elektra would look after Oscar at school, except during break, lunch and detention when Alana would help or be solely in control. She struggled slightly but realised it was no use. The boys were stronger than her and they had decided she wasn't going anywhere. Rick stood and went over to Oscar. He put Oscar's arm around his shoulders and led him to the minibus with everyone else following. Alana was still being held by Jamie and Tyler at the back of the group. Oscar knew Alana was being stopped from helping. From what he had seen when he had approached everyone she was a mess even with her now immaculate school uniform. Once in the minibus he was grateful that Alana was allowed to sit next to him. He needed her like she needed him and he knew that being away from each other was making them feel even worse.

They pulled up at the school and everyone got out. Rick supported him and Elektra had his bag. Summer was waiting patiently and took Oscar's other side. Alana stood watching them help her brother. She'd promised not to help but it was hard for her to just watch. As they led Oscar into school, Molly appeared. Her ear bandaged up.

"Told you, weak!" she said. This time it wasn't Alana that snapped it was everyone else who wasn't supporting Oscar up although Alana could see Summer and Rick debating whether to put Oscar down and join in with everyone else. Alana walked over to them.

"Leave it, it's unfair enough as it is," she said maturely. She watched as the Elm tree kids formed a very straight line in front of Molly and started walking towards her.

"don't you dare say that. He's an ill boy," Cassie cried out, upset at Molly's harsh words.

"He's a fake and he deserves it," Molly said slightly worried about the amount of people she was up against. Jamie glared at her before jumping on her and dragging her to the ground. Alana ran over.

"Leave her!" she shouted. "She's nothing more than a bully. Just ignore her. Oscar needs our support and energy more than he needs us beating up Molly!" she continued. Cassie, Tee, Tyler, Jamie, Johnny, Elektra, Carmen, and Gus (who had been writing notes while all this went on) looked at her in shock. "just leave her alone!" Alana turned back to Rick, Oscar and Summer. "get him inside" she told them. They nodded and led him into school.


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty seven

Break couldn't come quick enough for Alana. When she finally got out of English she walked down the corridors to Oscar and Rick's form room. Oscar, Rick, Elektra, Alana and Summer had all been given permission to stay in the form room at lunch and break rather than trying to carry him to the playground. Alana was the first one there so she knocked on the door to alert their form teacher. Miss king opened the door. "hello Alana, come in," she said. Alana went in and sat at one of the desks as Miss King left the room. Soon after Oscar, Elektra, Rick and Summer appeared. They all sat down.

"Do you know how late your brother made me to lessons?" Elektra asked jokingly to Alana. Alana smiled.

"very by some chance," Alana replied. Elektra nodded. Oscar grinned guiltily and then put on an innocent face.

"I'm ill though. Cough... cough..." he said in a weak voice joining in the teasing. Alana laughed loudly.

"you lot," she said shaking her head. They all sat and ate their fruit while thinking. "Oscar?" Alana asked as she yawned. He nodded. "you are alright? The treatment it doesn't hurt?" she asked. Oscar looked at her and then at the others who had all stopped eating to listen.

"I'm alright just not very strong. And as for the treatment, the only bit that hurt was when they put the, well I'm not sure what it is called, pin thing into my arm," Oscar replied holding up his arm and showing them the thing he meant. Alana nodded. She'd spotted that yesterday when she'd been to see him. It was what the chemotherapy drugs were put through. "but Alana, I'm more worried about you." Alana looked at him in surprise. "Apparently you didn't sleep all night. That can't be good for you. Especially not when you have school and a detention to worry about." Alana shrugged.

"I couldn't help it. You know what I'm like. There was no way I was going to sleep with you in hospital," Alana told him bluntly. Rick walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You do realise if it is Oscar or something of Oscar you need to comfort you and get you to sleep you could always have come and stolen his pillow. It's not like he was using it," Rick told her. Alana tilted her head while she thought about it.

"maybe that it what I need. Something of Oscar that I can sleep with and cuddle," Alana said half to herself. Oscar nodded.

"it probably is. Especially because I stole one of your teddies and took it to hospital with me and it felt like you were there. That's how I got to sleep," Oscar told her. She nodded.

"I'll try that next time." She said.


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty eight

Alana ran out of English and down the corridor to geography to pick Oscar up and take him to detention. Rick was standing outside the door with Oscar's bag and supporting Oscar. Alana ran up to him. "Finally, I can do my bit to help you," she said as she took the bag off Rick's shoulder and threw it over her own and then taking Oscar. Rick laughed.

"It's for your own good that you aren't looking after him all the time," Rick told her, sternly but with a grin on his face. Oscar smiled and elbowed his sister.

"Come on get me to detention then before Mr Week has a go at us for being late," Oscar told Alana. Alana shook her head and led him down the corridor. They were five minutes late to detention but Mr Week didn't actually say anything to either of them. Alana led Oscar to a chair and then sat next to him. Alana opened her English book to do her homework while her brother got out the catch-up work he needed to do. Alana looked at the small pile of work and her eyes widened. Mr Week came over to the pair.

"get on with it then. You've got catching up to do Oscar, and you've got homework Alana. Just because of the situation it doesn't mean that you can get away with not doing it," he told them quietly. Alana nodded. "oh and Alana you need to write an apology to molly." Alana leaned back in her chair and sighed. She pulled a piece of paper close to her and started writing.

An hour later, Alana had one completed apology letter to Molly and her homework finished. Oscar had completed his catch-up work but still had homework to do when he got back. The two walked out of detention and to the playground. Tracy was waiting to take them back. Once back at Elm Tree Oscar sat at the kitchen table with Elektra and Rick doing their homework and Alana went into the living room. She curled up next to Tyler on the sofa. She didn't know where Cassie or Tee where. She laid her head on Tyler's chest as he watched the TV. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes.

_Alana was laying in bed in hospital. She was about to have her kidney and bone marrow removed. In the bed next to her Oscar was laying down. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity of nurses around Oscar's bed. Alana couldn't see her brother anymore. She lay there not knowing what was going on. The curtains were pulled around him and Alana felt her heart rate increase. Something was wrong. A nurse came through the curtain and headed straight to her. "Alana. I'm sorry. Your brother... he's... died," Alana screamed._

Someone was shaking her awake. She was screaming and was laying on the floor shaking. "Alana, Alana wake up," Tyler was shaking her. Tee, Cassie, Jamie, Rick and Oscar were all standing around watching her, nervous. Mike was standing over Tyler.

Alana looked round and saw her brother. She jumped up and hugged him as she cried. "You died. In my dream," Alana sobbed. "I can't do this." She ran out the room and up to her bedroom. She lay down on her bed and hid under her covers. She heard someone enter the room but she ignored them. They sat down on the end of her bed. Alana felt a hand brush and smooth her hair. The covers were being pulled back slowly. Oscar was peering down at her concerned.

"Alana, I'm perfectly fine. I promise. Nothing is going to go wrong," Oscar told her. Alana sat up and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. They sat there in silence for ages.


	30. Chapter 30

Twenty nine

It was three weeks after the first lot of chemotherapy that Oscar started feeling sick. He'd had all seven doses and he had a check up the next week to see if the kidney transfer and bone marrow transplant could go ahead. Alana and Oscar had both known the possible side effects of the treatment but the first night when Oscar had ran to the bathroom had scared Rick and Elektra. They hadn't known he could be sick so when they had heard him running to the bathroom they got scared. Alana had heard what was going on and yawning had gone to reassure Rick and Elektra. That had been three nights ago. Now everyone knew and pairs of people would take it in turns to stay awake and make sure Oscar was ok. He'd had a fever all day and Cassie and Alana, who were the ones on duty at that moment were trying to bring his temperature down using wet flannels. Rick was sitting nervously on his bed with Summer, who had come to stay the night while her foster dad went out. Alana stood up.

"It's not working, I don't know what to do," she said distressed. Summer traded with her and Rick wrapped his arms around Alana comfortingly while Summer tried to cool him down. The windows in Rick and Oscar's bedroom were wide open and all three girls were shivering from where they were only wearing their pyjamas, yet Oscar was boiling. Suddenly Oscar started having a fit. Alana jumped up and ran out.

"Mike, Oscar's having a fit," she shouted not caring who she woke up. Lots of bedroom lights flashed on and doors opened as Alana ran through the house to the night duty room. She saw Tee standing terrified in their bedroom door. She burst into the room and found Mike phoning an ambulance. He followed her back down the house. As they passed each bedroom the residents that lived there followed them. Mike went into the bedroom told Cassie, Summer and Rick to go outside and wait with the others. Jamie and Tyler led Alana downstairs towards the front door, so that they would be ready to answer it. Alana was crying silently. She had tears streaming down her face. It was her nightmares coming to life. She'd had them every night since the day she'd fallen asleep on the sofa. Jamie sat down on the piano stool while Tyler went to get Alana a glass of water. She took it and sat on the table with him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, not caring she was getting his shirt wet. He kissed her gently on the top of her head. Alana carried on crying. Her brother was dying. Rick, Elektra and Summer came down the stairs before stopping halfway to the bottom and sitting down on them. Elektra and Summer were both crying too and Rick was doing his best to comfort both of them. Jamie stood up and led Elektra to the piano stool with him and took over comforting her. Alana looked up through Tyler's arms and saw Elektra and Summer's tear stricken faces and managed to pull herself together. She wasn't the only one being affected by this. For Elektra it was her boyfriend who was dying, for Summer it was the one person who she felt most comfortable around and able to talk to, other than Rick and Elektra. Rick was comforting Summer but Alana could see he was pained by what was happening to his best friend too. The doorbell rang and Tyler jumped up to answer it. Summer and Rick stood up on the stairs and led the way to Rick's room. Alana grabbed Elektra's hand as the two girls walked up the stairs behind Jamie and Tyler. Elektra looked at her shocked but realised why she'd done it. Elektra tightened her grip on Alana and they both looked at each other, knowing how the other felt. The paramedics managed to stop Oscar's fit but decided they had to take him to hospital. Mike went with them and Tracy, who had been called to come look after the others, tried to settle everyone back to sleep. She managed to get Harry, Johnny, Gus, Carmen, Tee, Cassie and Jody back to sleep. Rick, Summer, Elektra, Jamie , Tyler and Alana were all sat in the kitchen together. Alana was drinking some burning hot chocolate. The pain the drink was causing her was enough to make her feel safe. Tracy came down.

"Come on you lot, bed," she said softly. Alana looked at her.

"How can you expect me to go to bed!" Alana shouted at her. Her eyes started watering. "It's my brother," she almost whispered. "There is no way I will be able to sleep. I'm worried sick. Just let me stay up for tonight. Please. Tomorrow is a weekend," Alana pleaded. Tracy looked at the young girl.

"Alright you can stay but the rest of you bed," Tracy agreed. Alana smiled and picked up her drink again. The other five followed Tracy upstairs to bed reluctantly. Once out the kitchen Alana stood up and took her drink outside. She went and sat in the garden's den and drank her drink. She was still only wearing her pyjamas but the drink was keeping her warm. Tracy came and found her. "I thought you'd be here. Put this on," Tracy told her handing her Alana's own dressing gown. Alana smiled weakly. "he'll be ok. I promise." Alana nodded as she put the dressing gown on. She curled up next to Tracy just like she had the last time Oscar had been rushed to hospital. She soon fell into a deep sleep and Tracy covered her with a blanket and stayed with her all night, her mobile ready and waiting for news.


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty

At 6:30 Tracy's mobile rang. Alana jolted awake as Tracy answered it. Alana realised she must have fallen asleep outside but was surprised to find she was really warm. She noticed the blanket that was covering her and smiled. Tracy had made sure she was ok. Alana sat up and watched as Tracy spoke to Mike. Alana didn't know what was happening but the look on Tracy's face said it wasn't too good. Tracy stood up and indicated that Alana should do the same. Alana followed her inside. "I'll bring her now but I'll have to bring everyone else as well," Tracy was saying. Alana worked out something was wrong. She ran upstairs and stood on the landing.

"EVERYONE GET UP AND PUT SOME SHOES ON WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Alana shouted at the top of her voice. There was a flurry of activity from everyone then. Several people ran past Alana on the landing carrying jumpers and pulling trousers on over their pyjamas or hopping on one foot trying to get the trainers on. Soon everyone was standing in the entrance room, half wearing clothes and half wearing pyjama's with jumpers pulled over the top. Everyone had their shoes on and as Tracy walked up she was shocked by the sight that she saw before her.

"Nice one Alana," she said smiling at the young girl who had thrown some boots on and a jumper. Alana was plaiting her hair at that point so that she could see clearly what was happening. Tracy led them all to the minibus and drove them to the hospital. She didn't care they weren't properly dressed and the hospital didn't bat an eyelid either at the storm of children in pyjama's entering the hospital demanding to see Oscar Winters. Tracy pulled Alana away from the group as the nurse tried to find out where he was. "listen Alana, your brother is seriously ill. He needs the kidney transplant and bone marrow today or tomorrow or he could die. His bone marrow isn't producing white blood cells which means he can't fight infections but it is still producing a few abnormal cells which are trying to kill him. Your bone marrow will produce the white blood cells so he can fight it. The chemotherapy and radiotherapy have worked. That's why there is only a few abnormal cells but this has to happen today," Tracy told her as Rick led the group in the direction they had been told to go. Alana looked straight into Tracy's eyes and saw she was telling the truth. Alana nodded steely as they got to Oscar's room. "Everyone stay here, only Alana's allowed in at the moment," Tracy said as she opened the door to let Alana pass through. Alana entered the room and Mike stood up. Dr Williams was there.

"hello again Alana, we're assuming Tracy told you," Dr Williams said. Alana nodded. "In that case nurse Jones could you take Alana and prep her for theatre please," the nurse nodded and took Alana's hand to lead her elsewhere.

"Wait," Alana said. "Can I see him first, please?" she asked. Mike looked at Dr Williams before turning back to Alana.

"Alana he looks ill," Mike said.

"I don't care I have to see him," she said. Mike nodded slowly and Alana inched closer to Oscar. She gasped at the sight of him. He was pale white and had an oxygen mask on, he was looking thin and sallow and still had a fever. Nurse Jones pulled Alana away and Alana went willingly. She was led out the room and past all the Elm tree kids who were looking nervous and who looked at Alana confused. Tracy hadn't told them how ill Oscar was or what was happening with Alana.

Alana was taking to a small room and giving a hospital gown to get into. Alana did as told and waited. Now was her time to save her brother, for good.


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty one

**Rick's POV**

Alana walked away from us in silence. I was worried, Oscar was obviously in a bad way. I tried to peer through the glass at my roommate but couldn't see him. I grabbed Tyler who made to follow Alana and Tracy. "Leave her, she'll be back," I said trying to sound positive but I could hear my voice breaking.

We all sat down and waited. That was until we saw Alana being led down the corridor in a hospital gown. She waved at us and smiled weakly. They led her down the corridor to the operation theatre. We all turned to Tracy. "What's going on? Where are they taking her?" I asked for everyone. Elektra, Tyler, Cassie and Jamie all nodded in agreement.

She looked at us. "You might as well know now. Oscar is ill. Extremely ill. He needs her kidney and bone marrow, now," Tracy told us solemnly. I don't know what I looked like but everyone else looked suddenly alarmed. Tyler grabbed my arm tightly. This was his girlfriend being led to an operating theatre. I wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She's strong. She's been through a lot before now, you know that," I told him. He nodded.

"yeah if she can survive juvenile prison she can survive this," Tyler replied quietly. At that moment the door to Oscar's room opened and he was wheeled out, Mike was following. He sat down on the chair opposite us and slumped over. Elektra, who had rushed over to Oscar when he came out, was walking slowly back towards us where she slumped onto the floor. Seeing her boyfriend so ill had made her extremely worried. All the elm tree kids were worried and we all just huddled together, trying not to cry.

**No one's POV**

Dr Williams was stood in the operating theatre standing over Alana. "We're just going to anesthetise you so you can't feel anything. Then we will remove your kidney and give it to Oscar. At the same time we will also remove some bone marrow from your hip bone and transfer it to Oscar's arm. Understood?" Alana nodded. She was nervous. If this went wrong Oscar could die or she could bleed to death. For her it could be the last time she saw Oscar alive. She slipped off the bed quickly and walked over to Oscar. He was looking paler than earlier. Alana lent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Oscar," she said before she lay back down and the anaesthetic kicked in.

Dr Williams turned to the other people in the room and got out the equipment needed for the operation.


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty two

**Oscar's POV**

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light above me. My stomach ached and my arm felt like it had been punched several times. I tried to sit up but couldn't. Dr Williams came into my line of sight. "Good morning Oscar. How are you feeling?"

"Okay actually," I replied huskily. My throat was sore. A nurse helped me to sit up and as I did so I threw up. I swallowed hard."Where's Alana?" I asked. Dr Williams looked at me.

"Don't be alarmed Oscar. She's fine, she's just in intensive care. She lost a lot of blood and is dehydrated but she's fine," Dr Williams told me. I nodded. At least she was still alive. Just then a surge of people entered the children's ward. I noticed that the other children in the beds around me looked alarmed at the amount of people. Even I was alarmed at first until I recognised some blue hair and the tall frame of Rick. I was suddenly surrounded and being hugged by everyone.

"Oscar!" they shouted. "you're alright!" I nodded weakly. Tee was crying with happiness while Carmen was hugging Jody with joy. Rick had his arm around Summer who had obviously come to visit, Johnny and Gus were talking animatedly at me, Jamie and Cassie looked relieved I was ok, Harry was trying to make Jeff lick me to make sure I was ok. Elektra came over to me and pulled me into a massive bear hug.

"I missed you," she said quietly. I nodded.

"I missed you too," I said, "But I wouldn't stand there." I told her. She glanced at me moved out the way as I grabbed a sick bucket and threw up again. "and that's why," I said clearing my mouth out with water. I looked around. "Where's Tyler?" I asked noticing he wasn't there. They all looked at me.

**Tyler's POV**

I was stood staring through the window at her. Alana. Ill. She saved her brother but now could die herself. I saw her stir. "Tracy, quick, she's waking up," I shouted. Tracy ran over to the window. Inside Alana tried to sit up but fell backwards onto her pillow in pain. She was sweating just from the effort of trying to sit up. Nurse Ella came out and told us we could go in and see her. I inched into the room. Alana was really hot as she had a fever. I walked up to her and saw her sigh.

"Tyler..." she gasped. "ironic... really isn't... it. My brother's fine... and I'm really ill." She was having difficulty speaking and it was coming out in bits. She reached out towards me and her hand grasped my arm. "I... love you Tyler... remember that," she muttered before slipping back to sleep. Me and Tracy sat in her room with her for a bit. She tossed and turned and even screamed in her sleep. She was clearly hallucinating. "Oscar..." she said.

I shook my head. "Oscar's not here," I said to her even though she was asleep.

"Actually he is," a voice behind me said. I turned round to see Summer, Rick, Elektra and Oscar. Oscar was being pushed in a wheelchair by Elektra and it was Summer who had spoken. I smiled.

"She's not good is she?" Oscar asked. I shook my head.

"She's ill Oscar. And she keeps asking for you," I told him. I saw the others all outside the window looking in at us. Elektra pushed Oscar closer to Alana. Oscar placed his hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oscar..." she breathed. She reached up and hugged him. "you're ok," she said. He nodded.

"yeah but you're not so good," he replied. She giggled gently.

"I know... but at least... you are... and... leukaemia is gone..." she continued slowly. She tried to sit up and grimaced in pain. "My stomach hurts... where kidney was," she muttered. Oscar smiled.

"it will pass, soon," Oscar told her as she closed her eyes.


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue – four weeks later

Alana was laying on the living room sofa. Tyler came over and jumped on her. She sat up suddenly and groaned in pain. "OW! My scar!" she shouted exaggerating the pain. Oscar who was sitting at the computer with Elektra laughed.

"Come on Ali, it was four weeks ago and since then you've been prancing around like anyone's business and not moaned about it," Oscar teased. Alana glared.

"I was joking," she muttered. Tyler laughed and hugged her.

"it's great to have you two all better," Tyler said. Alana and Oscar smiled.

"We know. It's great to be better," Alana said. Elektra smiled as Cassie, Jamie and the others all walked in. They were grinning from ear to ear. "What?" she asked.

"Well now you two are both home and well," Cassie started.

"Mike, Gina and Tracy have given us permission," Jamie continued.

"To throw you a party!" Tee shouted happily.

"So go get your best clothes on," Carmen giggled.

"And join us in the garden," Rick cheered.

"For fun and frivolity," Jody said after thinking hard.

"And lots of food," Johnny added.

"And presents!" Harry said making Jeff jump up and down.

"but hurry up because dinner will be served in exactly twenty three minutes and thirteen seconds." Gus stated. Alana and Oscar exchanged a look.

"And what if we refuse?" Oscar asked. Tyler and Elektra shared an evil grin before grabbing the water pistols from behind the sofa and aimed them at Oscar and Alana. Alana backed off and ran up the stairs closely followed by Oscar to enjoy their party.

"Well I suppose we can't deny them this. It's been a long time... for everyone," Alana said. Oscar nodded.

"yeah and I think we've found our place here," Oscar added as Mike gave him a burger and they headed to the table to eat with everyone else.

**A/N: So that's it. It's finished. Alana, Oscar and Summer's stories are all complete. I hope you all liked it and if you haven't seen it already I've started another story. **


End file.
